Forever Sunlight
by I'mWithTheBandGirl
Summary: What if Bella had thought about Edwards offer to "have puppies" with Jacob? Breaking Dawn alternative for Jake lovers. Now with lemons. First Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything. It all belongs to SM.

If anyone would like to Beta this please let me know. J

Chapter 1

I never thought she'd do it. I just can't believe she said yes to his crazy plan. She seemed so hell bent on killing herself for that bloodsuckers kid. I can't even believe I agreed to this. I mean what was I thinking? But if this is what it takes to save her life, than is it really so much to ask?

JPOV

"Bella listen. This didn't work out, try again." I didn't like the direction I was going in but what did I have to lose? Bella. Bella was the only thing I had to lose.

"Jake, I'm sure any baby would be the same."

"Not any baby, Bella. Any baby of His, sure. But what about a human baby?" My baby.

"What Jake, kill my baby and have some strangers? Are you kidding me?

Okay Jake, just say it. Just lay your heart out there for her to stomp on one more time. 'cause she sure as hell is never going to go for this, just like I told her leach.

"No, Bells…not a…stranger." Here goes nothing.

"What? What are you talking….. Oh." She looked touched and a little shocked, but I could also see the pity in her eyes, pity for me. God, I was pathetic, but I didn't care. I was too far gone for that. "You don't mean…..really?"

"Yeah"

"Wow"

"Bells, I would do anything for you. But I won't stand by and watch you die." I couldn't take this anymore. I was losing it. "This is crazy! Can't you see what you're doing? Killing yourself for what? For something that's hurting you? And you're going to take both of us with you! I hope you know that! 'Cause Bells, neither of us is going to be around much longer after you're gone." Sure, that was a low blow but this was Bella's life.

"Jacob…." Oh great, she was crying now. Shit what had I done. Not only was she never going to go for this, she was probably never going to want to talk to me again.

"Bella…..Bells? Look at me." I took her too thin but still beautiful face in my hands. "It doesn't have to be this way. You don't have to do this. You can have everything. Your blo….Edward, a healthy, normal baby to love. Just…..please, don't do this, not this way." I couldn't help the sobs that escaped me.

"Jake." She looked at me with such love. "I don't deserve you. You really would do anything for me, wouldn't you?"

"Bells, you know I would. And you should also know by now that I need you in my life like I need air to breath. So please, Bells…..just please."

"Jake…I love you. I just…I don't know. Okay, say I did what you're asking. How would Edward feel? I know you don't care about him, but this is his baby too. How can I do that to him?" Typical Bella only thinking about her leach lover, not herself, anybody but herself.

"Bells, he told me he has no plans to go on living -if that's what you call what he does- after you…..die. " Tears started to pool in her chocolate brown eyes. "And Bells, I don't think I can make it either. I don't think I even want to make it if you're not here. You told me once that I'm your sun, but Bells, You are my heart. How can I go on living without my heart?" Tears were running down both of our faces now. Why can't she see all this is for nothing. All this suffering for what? Some vamp spawn. " Bells it doesn't have to be this way."

"Jake I know you love me. I know you both love me more than I could ever deserve. And this is killing me too, more than you know, hurting you and Edward like this it's….it's worse than the physical pain. And that's saying a lot." She laughed trying to lighten the mood. "I just don't know if I can. It seems so wrong to hurt something so innocent. Can't you understand?" She lowered her eyes to her rounded belly. "How could I kill my own baby? I would have to be some kind of monster to do that."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Some kind of monster…..well I guess she would know all about monsters. "Bella, you wouldn't be a monster. That THING is the monster. That THING is killing you. It's not some pretty little baby, Bella. Can't you understand that?" I could see I was pissing her off a little. "Bells, I'm begging you….think about it, please…before it's too late." I saw her soften, as she ran her hand over her belly.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I'll think about it, Jake." Did she really just say that? Or was I losing my mind just like the bloodsucker had? "I think I need to be alone right now, but Jake?" She looked at me pleadingly. "Don't go to far."

"Sure, sure I'll just go run patrol. Have someone get me if you need me." I hated to leave her looking so sick. Every moment with her meant the world, especially now that those moments might be numbered. Maybe, and I even hated to think it, I was probably kidding myself, but maybe she really would think about saving herself.

I walked out of the house jumped off the porch and phased before my paws hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I don't own anything. It all belongs to the wonderful S.M.

I'm still looking for a Beta, if any one is interested.

Chapter 2

BPOV

It was getting late and the sun was setting in the huge windows that seemed to make up the Cullen house almost entirely. As the dark rain clouds started to drift through forks I couldn't help my thoughts from drifting back to my conversation with Jacob. What if this was it? What if this really wasn't going to work out? If I kept going with this, not only could I lose my life, but I could lose everything that has ever meant anything to me. Edward. The Cullens. Charlie, I really didn't want to leave him this way. Renee. And than there was Jacob. MY Jacob.

I already knew Edward would go back to the Volturi and have them do something I couldn't bare to think about if anything happened to me. How could I let that happen after all we had been through?

I also knew that Jacob wouldn't be able to handle it either. And although Jake could be a little dramatic at times - Like the time the newborn army was out to kill me, and he kind-of manipulated me into kissing him…well, not kind-of, he did. Not that I would change it for the world. I still blush to think about it, even now laying on Edwards and my bed. I will NEVER regret that kiss. But my death would mean his death too, one way or another. I was sure of that.

Than there was my vision from that mountain top, it seemed so long ago, another lifetime. And it was another lifetime. The life that I was supposed to live. Jake, Charlie, Billy, Renee, and my other family the wolfpack, all together and happy…. It was all so far away from where I was now. Than it hit me, those two beautiful little children with silky black hair and bronze skin with Jake running after them into the woods giggling all the way. MY children, the ones I was meant to have. The ones I still could have if I just did as Jacob asked.

It had only been a few hours, but I was already missing Jake so much. Jacob was the only person I could truly be myself with. He was the only one I could confess just how much this hurts to . And Jacob was the only one I wanted comforting me.

What was inside me was hurting me, killing me. What baby would do that to it's mother? And what exactly was inside me? Carlisle said the membrane around it was too hard and thick for the sonogram to see through. All my dreams of a green eyed little boy made no sense to me now. I had to face it. This wasn't a normal pregnancy, and this was definitely not going to be a normal baby.

I couldn't do it. I finally knew this. I just couldn't take the pain. But most of all I couldn't hurt the two people I love the most. And for what, for something that wants me dead? How can that ever be right?

"Oh, holy crow!" It kicked hard, really hard leaving yet another purple mark on my stomach. I grabbed the golden bedspread covering me to stop myself from screaming. Both Edward and Rosalie were in the room in an instant. But the only person I really wanted was Jacob.

Edward looked at me with that look of alarm that I was beginning to get used to. "Bella love, are you okay?"

I wanted to scream out. I wanted to say of course I'm not okay! I have this demon in me killing me from the inside out. But I knew that would only make things worse and Edward would feel even more guilty. So I tried my best to put on a small smile, not that I was fooling anyone. "Edward, I'm okay. It was just a little kick, really." I gasped out. I was such a bad liar.

"Yeah Edward, Bella's fine. The baby is just strong, that's all." Rosalie had a big grin on her face. I really wished her dream would come true and she was the one carrying this baby - if that's what it was - with it clawing its way out of her. Then she could tell me how fine I was.

"Bella, do you want me to get Carlisle? I know this is worse than you want us to believe. You must tell us when you're in pain. Promise me you will tell us, Bella?" Edward looked so scared and tired. How could a vampire look tired? They never even needed to sleep. They couldn't sleep. Something that I loved to do. Something that had always been an escape for me.

"Yes Edward, I will." Edward sat down on the side of the bed. " Actually I need to talk to Edward alone if you don't mind Rose."

"Is that really such a good idea, Bella?" She eyed Edward warily.

"Rose…please, he would never hurt me." I knew it was going to be hard to get rid of her.

"Bella, it's not you I'm worried about." Yeah, I was finally beginning to see that.

"Rosalie, my wife want's to talk to me alone. You WILL leave!" He stood up and glared at her with menacing eyes. This was one of the few times Edward really did look scary.

Emmett must have heard all the commotion because, the next thing I knew he was standing in the doorway. "What's wrong babe?" He walked over and put his arm around Rosalie. Who was standing there, arms crossed, defiant as ever.

"Nothing. Edward is just trying to get me out of the way so he can hurt the baby."

"Babe….."Emmett said a little exasperated.

"Rose, I was the one who asked you to leave first, not Edward. And Esme is right downstairs." I didn't care that I sounded annoyed. I didn't care about anything right now, except getting this thing out of me before it really was too late.

"Fine Bella. I hope you know what you're doing." Rosalie said through clenched teeth.

Edward gave a low growl at Rosalie.

"Yeah…. Rose and I need to go hunting anyway, so we'll give you two some time alone" Emmett tried to sooth the situation, but it wasn't helping. Rosalie gave us all one of her hateful stairs as she left the room. She knew something was up.

Edward sat back down on the side of the bed and we both waited until Rosalie and Emmett were far enough away from the house not to hear.

"Edward, I don't think I can do this." My voice was barely above a whisper.

Edwards eyes shown with something I hadn't seen in awhile, hope? "Bella, please tell me you are going to allow Carlisle remove the…..fetus."

"Yes… Edward, I can't hurt the people I love like this. It isn't fair." I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. Edward took me in a gentile embrace, but moved back when he realized he was making me shiver.

"Bella, I will go get Carlisle right away so we can finally get that thing out of you." Edward started to get up.

"Edward, would you first go get Jacob. I'd like him to be here too."

Authors Note:

Thanks everyone for reading this. I've had a lot of hits and alerts, but no reviews so far. Please, if you have time to read this, you have time to review. It would mean so much to me. Love it, hate it, let me know. Thanks!

"


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I just wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed so far. Your encouragement means a lot to me and I treasure each and every one of them!

All rights belong to the awesome S.M.

Chapter 3

JPOV

I knew as soon as I phased I would be in the pack mind. Just another great thing about being a werewolf. Not even my thoughts were my own. Which meant the whole pack was going to know I'd just humiliated myself by offering up my stud services. Classy.

Not that any of it would matter. Bella would probably think about my offer for two seconds and decide to go on killing herself for that THING. When had I ever been able to make Bella see sense? She was the girl that thought turning into a cold, hard statue who never sleeps, has red eyes, and brinks blood was a good idea. Oh yeah, and sparkles like a disco ball in the sun. Who wouldn't love that? Have some evil life-sucking creature growing inside you, what's the problem?

But the worst thing was the hope. Because, idiot that I am, I still had hope that she would do the right thing. Save herself. Have MY baby. I couldn't get this new image out of my head. The one I never even dared to have before. Bella pregnant with MY baby. Happy, healthy and round. Not like she was now, so pale and breakable. Skinnier now than after that bloodsucker left her.

I tried to block my thoughts, but after my conversation with Bella and seeing her so sick, keeping it out of my head was going to be next to impossible. Bella was all I could think about. And if I thought about Bella, I knew I'd think about my offer too. The pack would find out about it eventually, sure. I just didn't need the embarrassment right now. I had taken enough blows for one day.

I heard Seth's thoughts as I got to the edge of the Cullen property. 'Jake, you okay? Is she a you-know…..vampire?' He came running up to me.

'Hey buddy' I kept my eyes strait ahead, trying my best to not think of anything. As Seth kept up my pace.

'So….is she?' he cocked his head to the side. 'Come on, is it that bad?'

I knew he wasn't gonna let this go. He had come to love Bella too. I don't think you could spend any time with Bella and not love her. She was just that kind of person.

'Well, Seth….. no and no… and yes, it is that bad.'

He just looked at me confused. 'What?'

I slowed, then stopped in my tracks. My paws felt heavy. My whole body, mined, and sole felt heavy from the grief. The grief that I knew was only beginning.

'No, I'm not okay, Seth. No, she's not a you-know' I rolled my eyes. 'vampire. But something happened, something that might be even worse.'

'I don't get it, Jake. If she's not a vam-'

That's when it happened. An image popped into my head of Bella standing in front of the sofa in the Cullen house, looking deathly sick and very noticeably pregnant. Great.

'HOLY SHIT!' Seth's eyes got huge.

'Yeah, I know buddy' I looked down and scraped the packed earth with my nails.

'Gee man, I'm sorry.'

'Me too.' was all I could say.

'AND YOU WHAT!' Seth looked at me in disbelief.

Shit. couldn't I keep anything out of my head? 'You…..uh…offered to….uh…uh…'

I couldn't help but think 'Seth is a sweet kid, but sometimes he really shows his age. '

'Hey! I heard that Jake.'

'Yeah Seth, I did. But I don't think she'll do it, okay?'

'But you want her to.' It was a statement not a question.

'It would save her life…That thing is killing her, Seth. I would do anything to save her. Anything.'

'I know you would Jake, I know you would….and I know you wouldn't mind doing with Bella what you have to do to make a baby.'

'Seth!'

'Sorry man, it just popped in my head.'

'Well…try and control your thoughts.' Oh God, I was sounding like Edward.

'Jake. Clearing. NOW.' I heard Sam's alpha voice ring through my head.

This should be good. Yeah, just what I needed.

'Be right there Sam.' I raced through the damp forest.

In no time I was standing in front of a very pissed-off looking big, black, wolf.

'Jake, did I just see what I think I saw.'

'Sam…..you know what you saw.'

'I don't think you understand, Jake. This could be very serious for our people. Do they even know what it is that's inside of her?' He began to pace.

'No.' I sighed and sat down on my back legs. 'Something about a membrane and it being too much like their skin.'

'Why haven't the Cullens taken care of this…..situation?'

'Bella thinks she want's to keep it. And the blonde leech is protecting it.'

Sam's thoughts came fast and furious….Thoughts of getting the pack together and going over there. Thoughts of Kidnapping Bella. Having Sue Clearwater operate on Bella to get the demon spawn out before it got big enough to hurt the innocent people it was our duty to protect…..

'Sam not that I haven't had those thoughts too, but it just doesn't make sense.'

'Why Jake? The pack could take the Cullens out, no contest, if they won't give her up.'

I wanted to chuckle. It would be no contest. Ripping the cullens limb from limb. And I would enjoy it too. Edward the most for doing what he did to MY Bella. I couldn't even think about it. He was the reason this was happening. He just couldn't keep it in his pants. The sick fuck. If Bella did die, killing him would be my pleasure.

'That's not it, Sam. I know the Cullens would be no problem for us.'

'Than why shouldn't we do it? We could organize tonight, this could be all over with by morning.'

'Yeah, but Bella Could die. Sure, Sue is a nurse, but she isn't a doctor or a surgeon. And I really doubt she'd have any experience with demonic abortions or C-sections or whatever this would be.'

He stopped pacing and stood in front of me. 'You're right, Jake. And it could be dangerous for Sue as well. Who knows what that thing is capable of.'

'And anyways Sam, we may not have to do anything at all.'

'Yeah I saw that part too. But Jake, you don't think she will do it, do you?'

'I don't know Sam. Bella said she would think about it. But who knows if I got through to her.

'Jake even if she says yes, do you really think it's such a good idea? Can you live with a bunch of vampires raising your kid?

The thought made me cringe. 'If it saves Bella I think I could live with just about anything.'

Sam just shook his head.

'Listen Sam, if you don't mind I'd like to get home and check on dad. It's been a long day.

'No problem Jake, I'll have Embry patrol with Leah tonight. You go get some rest.'

'Thanks Sam, I just don't think I can handle anything more tonight.'

'No I understand…but Jake?

'Yeah?'

'You do realize if she won't get rid of this….. whatever it is….we will have to take some kind of action.'

'Don't worry, Sam. If this thing is aloud to kill Bella, no one will be able to stop me form killing it myself.'

Thanks for reading and please review.

'


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight does not belong to me. It belongs to the great S.M.

Chapter 4

JPOV

When I reached the back yard of our tiny home I phased back to human form. I had shredded the clothes I was wearing earlier when I phased at the Cullen house. In my state, of course I hadn't thought that I would now be standing here, naked, in my back yard. Not that I really cared, and Billy was used to it by now. He had seen it so many times that he usually didn't even look up from the T.V. when I walked through the house like that.

Inside, I went to check on Billy. Sometimes he needed help getting ready for bed. When I saw Billy wasn't home, I knew he must still be over at Charlie's watching the game on his flat screen. Good, I was alone. Because, all I wanted to do was be by myself and wallow in my misery.

All I could think about was Bella. How I was really losing her forever. I realized what I had said to her before, about how it would be better for her to be dead than one of them, was a lie. I had been lying to myself all along. I NEEDED Bella in whatever form I could get, even as a vampire. And now she would be lost to me completely. My best friend, the girl I wanted to live the rest of my life with, the girl I NEEDED to spend my life with, gone. Forever. The girl that I….no, I couldn't even think about THAT.

I was thinking about all the ways I could save her from herself. Maybe I should tell Sam to get the pack together to go kidnap her, knock her out and have Sue do the operation. She'd hate me forever. But if she was alive, even if she'd never talk to me again wouldn't it be worth it? But she'd probably die just from Sue doing the operation. I couldn't be responsible for her death.

I tried listening to music, but everything reminded me of Bella. I thought about making something to eat, but who was I kidding, there was no way I could eat when the love of my life lay dying in some vampire's lair. I went to my room to sleep, to try and get away from the pain, but that wasn't happening either. I even started to wish my dad was home so I'd have someone to wallow in my misery with. He loved Bella and always wanted more than anything for things to work out for us. He knew just how much she meant to me, and hated to see me in so much pain.

I had just sat down and turned on the T.V. when the phone rang. I thought it would be one of the pack. Either calling to say how sorry they felt for me or to rub my embarrassment in, but I walked through our little kitchen and answered it anyway.

"Yeah"

"Jacob?"

"Bella?"

"Jake, it's me. I'm sorry to bother you so late." She sounded so weak. And like I'd care what time she called me.

"No, no. Are you okay?" Stupid. Of course she's not okay.

"I will be, Jake. I had Edward go look for you, but he said he followed your sent to the boundary line and…."

"I'm really sorry Bella. I didn't think you'd need me so soon." Damn it! Why didn't I stay closer. "Wait. You said you will be okay? Does that mean….?" Please, Oh god please, tell me she's finally come to her senses.

"I'll do it, Jake. I'm not going to hurt the people I love like this. And the pain Jake, it's so bad I can't tell you how bad it is. You were right this is not a normal baby, this has got to be something evil to want to kill it's mother."

"I know honey, but it'll be okay. It'll all be over soon."

"Jake, did you mean what you said about another baby? I know it's a lot to ask and I talked about it with Edward and he told me it was his idea and I just don't want you to feel like you have to do this and I mean I don't even know if I could-"

"Honey, slow down. Yes, I meant what I said. It doesn't matter who's idea it was. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. I wouldn't do that to you."

"I really don't deserve you, Jake."

"Is there anything I can do? When is the operation?"

"Now. Well, we were hoping to get it over with before Rosalie and Emmett get back. But I would feel better if you were here. If you don't mind?"

"Bells, honey, you couldn't keep me away. I'll be right there."

"Thanks Jake, and hurry."

I wasted no time stripping down and tying my cut-offs to my ankle then running out of the house and phasing. I had to get to Bella.

As I ran I yelled in my head so the pack would know 'She agreed! She's going to be okay!' but it was as much to myself as them.

I heard a chorus back of 'Thank God!' and 'That's great man!'

I made it to the Cullen house in record time.

Esmee was there to greet me. "Jacob, Bella will be so glad you're here. She has been asking for you."

"Where is she?" I said as I steeped through the doorway.

"Oh, She's upstairs in Carlisle's office. Carlisle, Alice and Edward are all with her. Carlisle's office is set up as a make-shift operating room at the moment. Carlisle will do the procedure, and Alice will assist. Edward, well Edward is still pretty shook-up, so he is with Bella for support." Oh, Edward's shook-up. I wanted to laugh. Yeah, I'm sure Bella isn't just a little scared out of her mind right now.

"I need to see Bella. I promised her I'd be here."

"Yes, Bella said she wanted to see you as soon as you arrived. But first you must come with me to wash up and put a gown on. We have to keep the room sterile. You understand, to keep Bella healthy." It was hard not to be taken in by the mom bloodsucker. If it wasn't for the smell and the weird amber eyes she seemed kinda nice. Kinda.

I just nodded my head and she led me upstairs to a huge bathroom. I washed and Esmee gave me a blue hospital looking gown. She led me through the hall to what I guessed had once been Carlisle's office, but was now a hospital room.

There was Bella, laying on an operating table. She looked so weak but she managed to give me a little smile. I was still so scared for her, but I didn't want her to know that, so I put on my best Jacob smile.

"Bella, where the hell have you been loca?" It was the same thing I said to her when she brought over the bikes to my place. I hoped that it brought back happy memories. A time when there were no werewolves, no imprinting, no monster babies, and for me at least no vampires. A time when it was just Jake and Bells, best friends on our way to being more. Bella smiled brighter and managed a rough little giggle.

Edward was sitting in a chair holding her right hand with his back facing the door. In a one corner of the room and there was a machine making a beeping noise. I went around and sat in a chair that was set up on her left side. As soon as I sat down she reached for my hand, and I grabbed hers like I never wanted to let it go, because I didn't.

Edward was trying not to look at me, but when he did he just glared. He no longer looked like the burning man that he had only a few hours ago, but I couldn't help but think 'I guess the gratitude for convincing Bella to get rid of his evil kid, didn't last long. Maybe he would go back on this whole deal. This was just his plan to get rid of the demon seed and then he would tell her, just kidding.'

He said in a voice too low for Bella to hear "I will always be grateful to you, Jacob, for saving my Bella's life. And I am not reneging on the deal. I do not however have to be happy about it."

My Bella, he just had to rub it in, so I thought at him, 'Your Bella? Not for long.'

Carlisle walked into the room followed closely by Alice holding a small tray.

"How are you feeling, Bella" Carlisle said in a soothing tone as he came over to Bella and looked at her lovingly, like a father. I had to admit out of all the bloodsuckers, Carlisle was the most human.

"I'm okay, Carlisle." Bella said in a shaky voice.

I held Bella's hand a little tighter.

"Jacob, I heard you would be joining us. I would bet you did not know our Alice here has been to medical school?" Carlisle quipped, as he looked over at Alice, who was going around the room arranging things.

"Oh, Carlisle, You shouldn't go exaggerating like that. It was only one year, and I stopped because the blood made me thirsty ." She giggled.

"What! There is no way I'm letting you do anything to Bella with her in the room, Carlisle!

"Relax puppy, I was kidding. I left because we had to move. And I didn't like the smell of blood because it made my throat burn. That's all, I'm totally tame."

"I'm sorry she scarred you like that, Jacob." He chuckled. "But I assure you Alice would never hurt Bella, or any a person, she has been off of human blood for a very long time."

Somehow that didn't make me feel a whole lot better, but I for one didn't have a problem with taking out the pixie if she suddenly felt like a snack. Or anyone else who might try to stop me.

I made the mistake of looking at the tray that Alice had been carrying. It had all kinds of shinny, metal instruments. I saw a very sharp looking scalpel, I really hoped Bella hadn't seen that, she hated the sight of blood, and I couldn't imagine the thoughts going through her head at this moment.

Bella was barely keeping it together at this point. but Edward kept whispering in her ear, "I am so sorry, love." and "This is all my fault."

"Edward, it's just as much my fault as yours." It made me want to puke.

All of Edwards agonizing and apologizing was making Bella feel worse. What kind of monster would put her in danger just to 'get some'. Of course this was his fault. Apparently he heard my thoughts, because he stopped talking.

Carlisle finally came over with a needle "Now Bella, I don't think you need to be awake for this. So I am going to put you under and wake you up when we are all through. You won't even feel any pain from this needle because we have already set up your I.V. I can give you the injection right in your I.V. line. The worst is over for you, except you will feel soar at the incision site for a few days, but I can give you medication for that too."

Alice came over to Bella's side near her head. "Bella, you're making the right decision."

"Alice did you have a vision?"

"No, silly Bella, but I don't have to have a vision to know you're going to be okay. You're my sister I can just feel it." Alice brushed Bella hair back. "There, much better." She said with a smile.

Carlisle gave Bella the injection.

Her eyes fluttered twice and she was out.

Everything after that moment was a blur. I heard noises and saw movement from where Carlisle was working on Bella. But all I was looking at was Bella's peaceful, sleeping face.

The next thing I knew Carlisle was telling us it was all over and that Bella was going to be okay. "She suffered a little bit of blood loss, as was expected. But she will be fine and able to have children. We were very lucky to have removed the…fetus when we did."

I was so relived. I think I took my first real breath since this all began. Bella was going to be okay. I was getting my second chance. And I was not going to blow it this time.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time. It means a lot to me, so please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A big THANK YOU to all of you who have reviewed and favorited this story. Each and every review means so much to me.

All characters belong to S.M.

Chapter 5

JPOV

I could watch Bella sleep forever, but I was glad she would be waking up soon. The color was already returning to her face. I could hear her heart beating strong. It was that fact that kept my heart beating. She would wake up, and I would see her beautiful brown eyes again.

Of all the times I had almost lost Bella, this was by far the worst. Not that I ever really had her…but still. I couldn't help but think everything in my life would be a piece of cake compared to this. And everything up to this point was easy. Losing who I knew myself to be. Turning into a big dog. It was nothing, not compared to almost losing Bella.

Carlisle and Alice had already cleaned up from the surgery. Burning all the soiled cloths and using bleach on all the hard surfaces. They worked fast, and I couldn't help but notice Alice held her breath the whole time. If it was that hard for the pixie, I couldn't imagine how the one they call Jasper would react. Maybe they hade him hogtied somewhere, I could only hope. The thought of any of them around Bella made my stomach turn.

I was still sitting by her side. And not to my amusement Edward was too. I just wanted to be alone with her when she came around. She wanted me here. That had to mean something.

What if she was going to leave him and be with me? What if she had finally come to her senses about more things than one? What if the demon spawn freaked her out just enough that she would turn away from her vampire? I tried to push that thought to the back of my head. It was too much. Too soon. And although I was going to fight for her with every fiber of my being. I just couldn't go there. Not yet.

"I don't know, Jacob." Edward answered my thoughts. "I really do wish I could read her mind right now."

" I really wish you couldn't read mine." I said with venom. It was bad enough that the pack was in my head when I phased, I didn't need this parasite sifting through my brain. Wasn't the pain and torment bad enough? Did he have to see just how badly I was hurting?

"Trust me." He said with a little smirk. " No one wishes that more than me."

He always had a smart-ass answer for everything. It made me want to leap across Bella's bed and kill him, but Bella'd never forgive me. Treaty be damned, that was the real reason I never killed him before. I was going to play this smart and not let this leech get to me, or at lest that's what I kept telling myself.

I couldn't help but wonder how she would feel when she woke up…..If she would feel guilty for saving herself. If she would hate herself for hurting her vampires feelings. That made me almost shake with anger.

"God, I hope not. I couldn't take it if she thought something like that." Edward was in my head again.

"Is that all you think about, yourself?" I growled out at him.

"You know it's not Jacob."

"None of this would have ever happened if you weren't so selfish! If you had just stayed away she wouldn't be laying here. She would be happy with me. And you would just be a bad memory. If you really do love her at all you'd give her up now, before you truly do kill her, or get her killed." He flinched but didn't respond.

Carlisle came back in, checking the monitors for any change. But with his vampire hearing, I was sure he had heard our conversation.

"Boys, you have to get along right now for Bella. Alice and I can just as easily sit with Bella until she wakes up if you both can't behave." Carlisle said, in a calm but authoritative voice.

"That will not be necessary, Carlisle." Edward sighed.

"Sorry, Dr. Fang…uh Carlisle." I flubbed.

Carlisle chuckled. "Alright then, I expect that I won't have to remind you two again." Carlisle warned, and patted my shoulder.

Bloodsucker or not I had to be grateful to Carlisle. He had saved my life twice now: Once when I had been mangled up by those newborn vampires, and now saving Bella. I couldn't help but to be thankful.

"Her vitals are very good. She should be waking up any time now. I will be back to check on her, let me know if you need me." Carlisle reassured, and walked out the door as Alice walked in with some extra blankets for Bella.

"Alice, can you see Bella?" Edward's head popped up, his eyes full of worry.

"No, Edward. She's still all hazy. You don't know how frustrating this is! But….I'm sure Bella would be crystal clear if the dog wasn't around."

"There is no way I'm leaving Bella." I looked at her, my eyes burning into hers. They were not going to keep me away now, not when Bella needed me the most. She would have to kick me out herself.

"No." Edward sighed. "Bella wants him here for whatever reason." Edward stole a quick glance at me, and I thought 'Not leaving bloodsucker!' Edward shook his head. "I just need her to be okay, Alice."

"She'll be fine, Edward. She'll be perfect. You worry way too much."

"Thank You, Alice."

Bella was looking better and better by the minute. I was rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb when she made a little sound in the back of her throat. She opened and closed her mouth like she was talking in her sleep.

"Bella? Bells, honey, you're okay. Everything's going to be okay." I said, hoping the last part really was true.

"No, come back." She whispered through dry lips.

"Bella, love, it's over. Come back to me." Edward said, placing his cold hand against her cheek.

"Wait…..." Bella said, shifting away from Edward's fingers and moving her head from side to side. Even though Bella was not fully awake I couldn't help but take joy at the fact that she had moved away from him. Maybe unconscious Bella knew something that conscious Bella didn't.

"Bells, it's just a dream, you're okay….you're okay." I tried to sooth her running my hand over her forehead.

"Jake….?" Bella opened her eyes to a slit, licking her parched lips.

"Yeah honey, it's me." Bella gave me a tired smile and tucked her face down like she was….embarrassed? Bella's cheeks blushed the most beautiful shade of pink. My heart soared.

"Just a dream." Bella breathed, waking up a little more now.

"Bella, thank god. You had me so worried." Of course Edward would make this about him.

"Edward, I'm fine. Please, don't worry about me." It made me sick that she felt guilty for upsetting him.

"I'm just so glad you're awake, love." Edward said.

"Bella, I told him you would be fine, but you know Edward." Alice said, moving closer to lay another blanket on Bella.

"Jake, you're here." Bella looked up at me.

"Where else would I be?"

I…thank you, Jake….for staying. It means…it means a lot to me."

"Nothing could keep me away. I wouldn't let them kick me out." I said brushing my thumb over her cheek.

She gave me a confused look, then turned to Edward. "You…..you tried to make him leave?"

"Bella please don't upset yourself. No one was trying to make Jacob leave, Alice just mentioned that she could see you better if he was not near you." Edward shot me a look.

"Doesn't matter Bells, I'm here, you're okay. That's all that matters."

" Just…..please….don't fight. I've put everyone through so much, I'm sorry."

"No Bella, Jacob is right, all that matters now is that you're okay."

"Bells, you still look really tired. Maybe you should try to get some rest." I held here hand and rested my arm along hers to warm her up. Bella still felt cold to me, even with all the extra blankets.

"I feel like I've been drugged." Bella yawned.

"You have," I laughed.

The blush returned to Bella's face. "Yeah, well…..I don't want to sleep right now."

"Come on honey, you can barely keep your eyes open, get some rest. I'll still be here when you wake up."

"Maybe just a few minutes."

"Bella, sleep as long as you like. You need your rest right now." Edward said looking down at Bella.

Bella looked at me with worry in here eyes. "I'll still be here." I promised.

"Just a few minutes," Bella breathed.

"Just a few minutes," I agreed. But the second she shut her eyes, she was out like a light. With all Bella'd been through she'd probably sleep for days, but I wasn't going to argue. I'd be here when she woke up no matter how long she slept. That was one thing that she definitely did not have to worry about.

When Bella was just barely asleep, something flashed in Edward's face. He was working hard to regain his composer, but I saw it. He and Alice exchanged a concerned glance.

"What's going on?" I said, a little too loud.

Bella's eyes flew open.

"Charlie" Edward said in a lifeless voice.

"Did something happen to Charlie? Edward you have to tell me." Bella pleaded.

"No Bella, nothing happened to Charlie, in fact he has decided to pay us a visit."

"Charlie, he's coming here?" I said.

"Yes, he knows Bella is back."

"Oh, I hate being blind! I should have been able to see him coming! How much time, Edward?" Alice asked.

"He will be here soon, he's coming up the drive. Jacob, you have to go talk to him."

"No. There is no way I'm cleaning up your mess." He did all of this, the bloodsucker could clean it up with his lies all by himself.

"Jacob you have to, you are the only one he will believe. Charlie is suspicious of us, he already suspects that we have been lying to him."

"You have been lying to him."

"That's not the point! You have to protect Bella. Charlie will believe you."

"Just what in the hell do you want me to tell him? I'm Guessing the truth isn't an option?"

" Of course it's not. And I know you would never do that to Bella or Charlie. You will figure it out. There's no time, just get down there and stop him from coming up here and seeing Bella like this!"

"Please, Jacob?" Bella whispered. How could I not protect her? Even if part of me wanted Charlie to find out what Edward and the others were.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I muttered to myself, as I released my hand from Bella's.

I passed Carlisle on my way out of Bella's room. "Jacob, I heard about Charlie. I'm sorry we're putting you in a position where you have to lie to him. I know how close your family's are."

"Wish I could tell you that it's okay, I said, running my hand through my hair. "But, yeah this is going to be tough. Just take care of Bella."

"I will, Jacob. She is in good hands. Oh, and Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"Gown," Carlisle said, pointing a finger at me.

"Oh, right," I looked down. in all of the excitement I had forgotten to take it off. Something hit me right then - The next time I would be wearing one of these things Bella would be having my baby. - It made me smile. I didn't have enough time to focus on this though. Quickly I took the gown off, handed it to Carlisle and went down the stairs.

My mind began to race. Why would Charlie come here? He didn't exactly like the Cullen's. And how much did Charlie know? If he knew about Bella being back, did he know about the demon spawn, or our deal? Did my dad fined out about everything and tell him? I didn't think my dad would do something like that, but who knows. I couldn't believe he would break the treaty like that, especially when the danger was over. I didn't need a fight between the pack and the Cullen's. At least not right now while they had Bella.

Well, time to face the music. With a deep breath, I opened the front door.

Charlie was already coming up the porch stairs as I stepped out. He looked pissed.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?"

"I just stopped by… hoping Bella'd be here," I tried to be casual.

"And she is, isn't she?"

"Charlie…..Bella's really sick. I don't think this is the best time - "

"Best time? She's my daughter!"

"I know, Charlie, I know, but you might catch whatever Bella has."

"Bullshit! You're here, you could catch it too if she really was sick. But that's all a lie. Why would she be back here if she was sick and needed an operation? No, there's some other reason why they're keeping her from me. I don't trust them, Jake. There is something funny going on here and I sure as hell am going to see my daughter!"

"Charlie, I get it, but you have to calm down. Bella's still very weak and it's not good for her to see you like this."

Charlie took a deep breath. "Your right, Jake. I have to get a hold of myself" He shifted facing away from me and stared at the wooden porch boards. Charlie took a few more deep breaths releasing them slowly, before turning around again. When Charlie spoke he was much calmer this time. "So you've seen her. They let you see her?"

"Yes, she's okay, Charlie. It was touch and go there for awhile, but now she'll be fine."

"Touch and go, huh."

"Yeah, Bella was really sick. That's not a lie. But Charlie, how did you know she was even back?"

"One of your little friends called my place looking for Billy. I think his name was Sam?" I nodded my head. "Well, I overheard some of their conversation. It was strange, Billy seemed like he didn't want me to hear what they were talking about. And why he didn't want me to know something like this about my own daughter…I don't understand." Charlie shook his head. "Anyway, they were talking about Bella being back at the Cullen's, having some sort of operation. And they mentioned a thing they were getting rid of. Jake, do you know what they were talking about? What's wrong with Bella?"

Shit! What the fuck could I tell him? " Uh…..her appendix…it burst. That's what they were talking about getting rid of. Like I said, she was really sick, but it's all over now."

"So it really was the truth? Bella was sick and needed an operation? You're not lying to me, Jacob, are you?" He eyed me suspicious.

"No, Charlie, Bella really was sick and she did need an operation." That part, at least, was not a lie.

"Her appendix….but she's okay now?"

"Charlie, I promise, she's fine now."

"Well, that's all fine and good, but I still need to see her." Charlie went to go through the open door, but I blocked him.

"I know, Charlie, but Bella needs to rest after all that she has been through. Maybe you should come back in a few days." I tried to stall him, but I knew he wasn't going for it.

"I don't think so, Jake. Now I know you're a good kid, and I would hate to do this, but you can either move aside, or you can wait for me in the back of my car with handcuffs on."

"Charlie, this isn't - "

"Make your choice, Jake, either way I'm seeing Bella."

I moved aside for Charlie and followed him in. What else could I do? Phase and physically keep Charlie out? Like that wouldn't bring on some pretty weird questions.

Thanks for taking the time to read this and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

All rights belong to S.M.

Chapter 6

JPOV

Charlie charged up the stairs like a raging bull, with me hot on his trail.

"We're in here." I heard Edward call.

Charlie's hand twitched to the gun on his belt at the sound of Edward's voice.

I was pretty sure Edward and the other vamps heard my little talk with Charlie, so they could keep our stories strait.

Charlie marched down the hallway into the room where Bella was. Only Bella, Dr. Fang and the Bella's leech were still in the room. Alice must have ran for cover.

Carlisle was in the corner, fiddling with some papers. "Hello, Chief Swan." Carlisle said, setting his papers down.

Charlie ignored him. He just stared right at Bella.

"Dad," Bella acted surprised, as she sat up straighter. Edward was sitting on the side of Bella's hospital bed. Neither Edward of Carlisle were wearing the surgery garb.

"Bells, what the hell is going on here?" Charlie walked over to Bella's side, where I had just been minutes before. Preferring to stay as far away from Edward as he could.

I leaned against the door frame. Bella looked at me, shooting daggers at me with her eyes. I just put my hands up in defeat.

"Dad…don't be angry." Bella pleaded.

"I'm not angry, Bells. At least, I'm trying not to be. I just don't understand. I have to hear from Billy that not only is my daughter back, but she's having surgery. Why didn't you call me? Why aren't you in the hospital?"

"Charlie, Sir, Carlisle had all of the equipment he needed here. It was safer to do the surgery at the house rather than risk taking the time to bring Bella to the hospital." Edward said.

"And why did your father just happen to have all this," Charlie said motioning to the bed, monitors, and I.V. "laying around his house, Edward? Don't you think that's just a little bit…odd?"

"Charlie, I don't usually keep these things in my home." Carlisle said, as he walked over to Charlie. "But you see, when Bella insisted on coming home early from Atlanta, I wanted to be sure I had everything I could possibly need for her here, should anything go wrong. And as you can see….it was very fortunate that we did take these precautions."

Charlie looked at Carlisle, and was quite for a moment. he sat down in the chair next Bella's bed, not sure what to believe. Charlie's gaze softened as his eyes shifted to Bella.

" Huh, So Bella insisted on coming back early. Sounds like you Bells…..Stubborn."

"I take after my dad in that way." Bella said.

"Yeah, well…at least you come by it honestly." The corners of Charlie's mouth lifted up as he looked at his daughter.

"But, Bells," Charlie's smile faded. "why keep me away? You know that I would be there for you."

"Dad…" Bella sighed

No, Bells, tell me. I know I'm not perfect, but…..have I been that bad of a father? I mean…. you could have died."

Bella cringed.

"There wasn't time, it all happen too fast. And really dad, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. You look like you haven't slept in weeks, and your skinny as a bone. Doesn't seem fine to me, Bells."

"Well, I will be fine. I'm felling better already. And now that I'm getting better I'll eat more."

"I'm sure Esme is down in the kitchen as we speak fixing Bella something to eat. Don't worry Charlie, Bella will be as good as new in no time." Carlisle said.

Edward groaned, and pinched the bridge of his nose with his finger and thumb.

There was a noise from downstairs. A door opening and closing. Scuffling. It had to be Blondie coming home. I prayed that Charlie couldn't hear it, and I just hoped the rest of them could keep her under control.

"She did it! She did it didn't she?" Rosalie yelled from somewhere downstairs.

Now I knew Charlie heard that. She could blow everything. Or maybe we could just let her tell Charlie and hope he'd think she was nuts. Did they have Nuthouses for bloodsuckers?

"What is she yelling about? Would someone tell me what's going on?" Charlie looked around the room for some answers.

Bella's face was panicked.

"Please excuse Rosalie. She is going through something at the moment. I'm glad you came by, though. You are always welcome in our home. I should go see If I can be of some help. But Charlie, please feel free to come by and see Bella anytime you like." Carlisle said. As he disappeared through the door.

More scuffling, hushed whispers and another door opened and closed.

"That's it! If somebody don't tell me -" Charlie said before Edward cut him off.

"Charlie, Rosalie is upset because Alice gave away some of her clothes to Good Will. Alice is always doing it, and it drives everyone crazy. I'm sorry you had to be here for this." Edward said.

Charlie peered at Edward through squinted eyes. "Edward, just what do you take me for? That was sure as hell about more than just some old clothing!" Charlie got up out of his chair.

"Charlie, Charlie where are you going?" I asked.

"Out to the patroller. I'm radioing for an ambulance. Bella, you're coming with me. You're not spending one more minute in this house."

"Dad, no! You can't do that. I won't go, and you can't make me!"

"Well I'm not letting you stay here with all of…..them!"

"Dad, I'm over 18, you can't just come in here and take me away. "

"I don't care if you're 18 or 98, I'm not leaving you here like this. I don't trust them Bells. And I know there's something your not telling me " Charlie went for the door.

"Charlie, I think you know I'm not too fond of the Cullen's either, but we have to do what's best for Bella right now. I won't let anything happen to her, Charlie. I would literally die before I let something happen to Bella." I said

Charlie was quite for a minute. But the anger, and frustration were written all over his face.

"I guess I can't make you bells. But I don't like this, not one bit!" He turned to me. "Jake, I've always thought you were a good kid, but I'm trusting you with my daughter here." Charlie paused and turned to look at Edward. "If you think Bella is in over her head, I expect that you'll tell me." He was talking to me but looked Edward square in the eyes.

"Sir, I will protect Bella with my life. But I think right now we just have to concentrate on getting Bella better." I said.

"Damn it!" Charlie paced around the room. "Fine! Your 18, nothing I can do. But I'll be back in the morning - You can count on that."

"Charlie, you are welcome here anytime." Edward said.

"Bells…." Charlie rubbed his face with his hands, frustrated. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me dad, I'm fine."

"We'll see about that, Bells." Charlie turned to me. " Jake, I should be getting you home. I'm sure Billy's worried sick about you."

"That's really not necessary, Charlie."

"Jake, as much as I would like you to stay here with Bella…it's getting late, and I'm sure Billy wants you home."

"It's okay, Jake." Bella said.

"Are you sure, Bells? I can stay."

"Go Jake, you should get some sleep."

"Bella…." I sighed, not wanting to leave her.

"It's okay, Jake. Just….come back tomorrow?"

"Of course, honey. I'll be here bright and early." I smiled, and kissed her on the forehead.

I hated leaving Bella like that, but there was no point in upsetting her more. I would just have to count the hours until I would see her again. And truth be told I was really tired - This had to be the longest night of my life.

Charlie lead the way to his car. I didn't want to go with him. I wanted to phase so I would know how much Sam had told Billy. My dad would kill me if he knew that I planed on getting Bella pregnant.

"Jake, I want to thank you." Charlie said, as I got in the passenger seat of his cruiser. Snapping me out of my thoughts.

"For what?"

"For being there for Bella. I know something's wrong, something's wrong with that whole family. I didn't want to think it, didn't want to be like some of those small minded towns folk, but now…"

Rain started to come down, not a lot, but enough that Charlie turned on his windshield wipers.

"What do you mean, Charlie?" I said, barely above a whisper.

"Not sure, and if I had to make a guess you'd probably think I was crazy." Charlie laughed.

"You'd be surprised." I muttered

"You know… I'd always hoped she'd pick you, Jake. Still do."

"I love her, Charlie. And I know she loves me too, just wish that were enough."

"Maybe it is - The way she looks at you Jake, I know her feelings for you run deep…But what the hell do I know, I'm just am old man, right?" He looked at me with a gleam in his eye.

"100 next birthday?" I joked.

"Hey, kid watch it." Charlie chuckled.

We drove in silence for awhile. Charlie's eyes fixed on the road ahead. His expression unreadable.

Charlie sighed, and his hands gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"I just wish I had been around more while she was growing up. I can't help but think that if I had, Bella wouldn't have gone for the first guy that came along." Charlie was quite and seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. "Anyway, I sill have hope for the two of you, Jake. Don't give up on her just yet."

"Don't plan to, Charlie. I still have a lot of fight left in me."

"I'm counting on that, Jake." Charlie said, as he reached over and patted me on the shoulder.

We pulled into the little driveway that ran past my house and I got out of the car and started for the door as the rain came down harder.

Charlie rolled down his window. "Jake?"

I turned around. Charlie still looked troubled.

"I meant what I said…if, if there's something I need to know, I want you to tell me. No matter how angry Bella'd be." Charlie said above the patter of the rain.

"Sure thing, Charlie."

Driving home with Charlie felt very awkward. There were so many things I wanted to tell him. So many things he deserved to know. But I was helpless, I had to keep the secrets for my pack and for Bella.

Dad was sitting in our tiny living room when I walked in, watching a repeat of some old show. I knew he had to of been waiting up for me, he was never up this late.

"There's frozen pizza out there, if your hungry." He said.

I nodded and headed for the kitchen. I was hungry. Starving really. I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten.

Billy wheeled himself into the kitchen, as I took a pizza out of the freezer and popped it in the microwave.

"So…a lot going on at the Cullen's tonight." Billy said

"Yeah dad, I guess you could say that." I said, getting out some bread for PB& J's. One pizza was not going to cute it.

"Sam called me over at Charlie's"

" Uh huh, I heard."

"Well…..are you going to talk about it?" Billy said.

I took a bit out of my sandwich and swallowed.

"What's to talk about? Sounds to me like Sam already filled you in."

"Jake….." Billy sighed.

I finished the sandwich as the microwave beeped, and took the pizza out.

"It's over. Bella's okay. End of story."

"Seems to me like there's a little more to it than that." Billy said.

My heart beat started to pound in my ears. Had Sam told him the whole story?

"Bella could have died tonight…or if not tonight…..if she had allowed that thing to live ," Billy shook his head. "she wouldn't have made it more than a few days, by the sound of it. I just thought we should talk about it."

"No dad, what am I supposed to say? That the girl I love chose a vampire over me, and she almost died trying to carrying his baby? That I had to sit there helpless while her vampire father-in-law cut her open to save her life?" I sat down at the table and put my head in my hands. "What do you want me to say, dad?"

Billy wheeled himself over and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Son, I'm sorry. I wish your mother was here. She was always better a this stuff than me."

"This stuff? I never knew mom was an expert at dealing with the undead." I left out a half-hearted chuckle.

"Smartass." Billy grinned.

"But, Bella's okay?" Billy asked.

"For now."

"So, she's still with the bloodsucker after all this?"

"I just need to get through to her somehow."

"I hope you can son. You know I always thought it was a mistake you not telling her."

" I know dad." We had, had this conversation a million times.

"I mean the imprinting thing….you imprinting on Bella."

"Yeah, thank you Captain Obvious, got it."

"I just think it's a pretty big deal, Jacob, and Bella deserves to know."

I couldn't tell Bella that I had Imprinted on her. Not now, not yet. She need to chose me because I was the one she couldn't live without. Not because she felt sorry for me, or she felt she had to.

"I can't do that to her, dad. Make her feel like all of her choices have been taken away." I shook my head. "You know it wasn't like that for me. I've been in love with Bella since we were little kids making mud pies, than when she came back it was even stronger. I made my choice before imprinting was a thought in my head. She was always the only one for me."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, son."

I rolled my eyes. 'Dad, listen I'm really tired. I just want to get something to eat and go to bed. I promised Bella I would be back over there in a few hours." I said getting up from the table.

Billy's eyes lit up. "Well, that's a start son."

"Night, dad" I mumbled, as I took the pizza into my room and shut the door.

"Just think about what I said." Billy shouted form the kitchen.

I quickly eat my food. Then rolled over in my bed exhausted, falling back into the same dreams I always had, dreams where Bella was mine.

Thanks for reading this, and please review! I have gotten a lot of hits and alerts, but only a handful of reviews for the last chapter. So, if you like this story please review, it makes me want to get an update out there to you guys that much faster.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for the reviews everyone, they really do mean a lot!

I do not own Twilight, that honor belongs to S.M.

Chapter 7

JPOV

The last couple of months went by pretty smoothly. I would go over to the Cullen's every day to be with Bella. And do normal Jake and Bella things like watch movie's and TV. I would tell her what was going on with the pack and at home.

Rachel found out she was pregnant, about a month after everything happened with Bella. It was a big shock to Paul, and an even bigger one to Billy when he found out. Considering they weren't married yet, Billy was pissed. He wasn't big on having kids outside of marriage, he thought it reflected badly on the tribe. But Paul and Rachel were engaged, not to mention imprinted, so there wasn't much he could do but threaten to kick Paul's ass for not being more careful with his daughter. I had to admit the thought of Billy trying to kick any ones ass was pretty funny. I was sure he would find a way to kick mine if he found out I got Bella pregnant. If she would let me.

Bella never brought up the baby issue, and even though I wanted to ask her about it, I just couldn't bring myself to. Bella was still getting better, coming back from the brink, and I didn't have it in myself to upset her. But I also knew at some point we would have to discuss it. It was just this unspoken thing between us, and we went on like everything was normal.

Bella would light up when I came over. She was always happy to see me, and she would snuggle into my arms when no one was around. It felt good just to hold her like that. To smell her hair, and feel her soft skin on mine. Bella was always cold, so I tried to infuse her with some of my heat. To somehow let her know she could always be that warm if she would just chose me.

At first we stayed in Bella's bedroom, watching movies that she loved like Romeo and Juliette. Sometimes she would throw me a bone and read while I watched Die Hard or some other movie she didn't care for. Lately we had moved to the den for our movie fests and Esme would make us big bowls of popcorn to share. I even brought over a copy of Face Punch for old times sake. When I showed it to Bella she got into a huge laughing fit, remembering that horrible night with Mike Newton. But as bad as that night was, I always counted it as my first date with Bella, so it held a special place in my heart.

Edward was never around. I had the feeling that he steered clear of the house when he knew I would be there. Charlie, on the other hand was always coming by, checking up on Bella. Making sure she was okay, and trying in vain to figure out what was going on. He even accused Bella of being in some religious cult. Not too off the make I thought.

Today Charlie was taking a break from guarding Bella and was having Billy over for some 'big game' on TV. Happily this gave me a nice quite house, so I could ketch up on my sleep before heading over to Bella's. Or I thought it would until someone knocked at the door.

"Damn it, go away!"

Another knock.

"Paul if that's you…..I swear!" I shouted, getting up from my bed and going into the living room.

"Why the fuck don't you just come in then, the doors open!" I said, as I swung the door open to see Bella's shocked expression.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I can come back later." Bella turned to leave, as I grabbed her shoulder, stopping her.

"Bella, no, don't go."

"Really Jake, if this is a bad time…"

"No, honey, I just wasn't expecting you."

"I should have called."

"Bells, you never have to call to see me. Stay."

"If you're sure?"

"Sure, I'm sure." I slung my arm over her shoulder, leading the way to our old sofa. Bella sat down next to me, and I helped her with her jacket.

"If you were sleeping Jake, I'm so sorry. You never get enough sleep between the pack and me. You should go back to bed."

"Bella, I'm not tired. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Um…..I know we haven't really talked about it that much." Bella said, looking at her shoes.

"You mean…..ah," I looked around and the place was a total mess. Billy had been on me forever to clean up around here. Why didn't I listen to him? And now Bella was here for the first time in a long time talking about THIS. Did she just expect to make a baby right here, right now? Wham Bam thank you ma'am?

"Jake, if you changed your mind -"

"No, no," I cut her off. "It's just…..the house is a wreck, and I don't remember the last time I changed my sheet's and I guess I just imagined it differently."

"Not today, Jake." Bella said, blushing. "I just thought we should talk about it."

"Oh," I said lamely.

"So you haven't changed your mind then?"

"No, not unless you've changed yours."

"I want this, Jacob. I know that makes me selfish, but I want a baby. I never knew I wanted one so bad until it was almost too late. I haven't changed my mind about this, and I've thought about it a lot. But I know it's a lot to ask, so if you don't want to, or if you can't, I'll understand."

"Bella, I'm not going back on my word. And if this is the only thing that we'll have together…I mean it's not enough - "

"Jake, you know I'm with Edward." Bella cut me off.

"No, Bella, just let me finish. It's not enough for me. I want the whole thing, a whole life with you, not just a baby. But if this is it…..if this is all we can have….I'll take it. So I guess you could say this is what I want too."

"Thank you, Jacob." Bella said curing up into my bare chest. She felt so small in my arms.

"Bella, there's just one thing I want you to promise me." I said, resting my head on the top of hers.

"What is it?" Bella breathed.

"That you'll let me see it, him or her. That you won't just run off after. I want to see our baby grow up. And I know that I won't be his or her dad, not the way I'd like to be, but I want to be around. I want you to promise me that if you do leave, you'll tell me where your going so I can go with you, or at least visit."

"I promise, Jake. If…..when we have to leave, you'll be the first to know. You'll always have our address and phone numbers. I'll never keep you away. I want you to be around. I could never do that to you, Jacob"

"Thank you, Bella, you don't know what that means to me." I said, holding her tighter and breathing her in. I ran my hand up and down her back as she held on to me. We stayed like that for a little while, the two of us alone in are own world.

"This feels right, Bella. You here with me"

Bella just sighed, and buried her face into my chest.

"Jake, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Bells"

"What if the baby turns out like you, and phases someday I mean?"

"I figure we'll worry about that if the time comes. That's one of the reasons it means so much to me to be around, because if this baby is going to grow up around vampires, it will probably phase. And I don't want it to feel alone, like Sam did. I couldn't take that, Bells. I have to be there to help him or her."

"That doesn't bother you, that it will phase? After all that you've been through?"

"Yes, it bothers me, Bells, but I'm also counting on it."

Bella looked up at me confused.

"Bella, if the baby is like me, you won't be tempted to turn it."

"Jacob, I would never do that. I mean not unless that's what it wanted, when it was old enough."

"But you're not going to do that, because the baby WILL be like me. By all rights I am the Alpha. Do you really think any kid of mine living with a bunch of bloodsu- vampires wouldn't phase?"

"I guess you have a point." Bella sighed, and shifted away from me.

"You'd be okay with the baby growing up to be like me?"

"The werewolf part I'm okay with, other things…."

"What other things?"

"Never mind"

"Sure, sure, Bells, but you know, being a werewolf isn't the worst thing in the world. Even after everything, there are worse kinds of monsters you could be."

"Jacob, please don't start."

" Okay, okay I'll be good. So, we're really doing this."

"I think we are."

"Bells, just so I know for next time, when do you think it will be?"

"You mean when I'll be, uh…Carlisle said next week."

"That soon," I breathed.

"I was talking with Edward, and he said that Carlisle could get us both appointments at a fertility clinic in Port Angeles for the procedure."

"The procedure? You….you mean like, artificial insemination?"

"Yes…"

"Bella, that's not….I'm not doing that into a cup in some strange place."

No, no, no, this was not part of the plan. My head was spinning and my heart pounding. At least I thought Bella and I would have one night to be alone together to make love, lay in each others arms. Bella could let her guard down for just one second and be honest with herself, then she would see how perfect we are together. But that cocksucker-bloodsucker had to ruin everything!

"I know."

"It's so cold and clinical. And every body will be waiting around for me to….agh!" I pulled my hair in frustration.

"I know, Jacob,"

" Who's to say they don't just switch out my stuff for somebody elses. And then I'm left with nothing, because you know that's the kind of thing he would do, Bells. It's not what I want."

"It's not what I want either." Bella said quietly.

"Wait, what? What did you just say?" I looked at her, but she couldn't meet my eyes.

"I told Edward that I didn't want to do it that way."

"You mean, you want you and me to…." I said pulling her chin up.

Bella blushed scarlet, but finally looked at me. "This is one human experience that I want from beginning to end. Like you said, Jake, last time didn't work out," Bella cringed at the memory. And I let go of her, not believing what I was hearing. "but this time it will. And I want this baby to know it was made out of love, even if we can't be together, have a life together. I don't want it to be made with doctors and nurses around. Some people have to do that to have a baby, but we don't. So if you're okay with it…"

My ears were ringing and I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. If I didn't have a heart attack Billy was going to kill me, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

"I'm okay, I mean sure, that's what I want too, so yeah, I'm fine with it." I said, trying not to sound too excited about it. "How did Edward take it? Was he mad at you?"

"No, and that's what makes it even harder, Jake. He wasn't mad at all, a little surprised and I'm sure hurt. But he loves me so much he'd do anything to make me happy, you both would."

"So next week then."

"Edward said he would pay for a hotel room somewhere for a few days."

"No. Edward is not going to have anything to do with this part."

"Then where?" Bella asked.

"Billy said something about a fishing trip with Charlie next weekend, will that work?"

"Yeah, that should work. I'll come over at around 8 in the evening."

"Okay, so one week from today, at 8."

"I should really go, Jake. I'm sure you have a million things to do. Like maybe sleep." Bella started to get up from the sofa.

"No Bells, stay. It feels like you just got here." I said, as I grabbed her hand.

"I have to go, Edward worries too much about me as it is. And this is the first time I've been out of the house in months. He's probably freaking out at the border right now."

"Well let him freak out a little longer. Just stay."

"I'll be back in a week. That's not so long."

"I guess not, but it's going to feel like forever." I sighed. "Here let me walk you to your car."

Bella put her jacket on and I grabbed her an umbrella to borrow before we walked out into the gloom.

"Nice day isn't it?" I smiled, then caught sight of her car. "Wow, why doesn't he just buy you a tank?"

"I know, I know Edward's a little over protective. Okay, a lot over protective."

"No kidding. But where's your truck? Or did Edward do something to it and force you into this…I feel weird calling it a car?"

Bella looked annoyed. "Well, my truck did brake down."

"Ah, Edward's handy work then."

"Jake, you don't know that's what happened."

"Whatever you say honey. But I could take a look at your truck, probably get it going again."

"That would be great, Jake. I feel like such an idiot in this thing."

"Maybe you should keep it. It would be great if you're ever attacked by missiles."

"Or if I ever decide to become a Columbian drug lord." Bella joked, fumbling with her keys.

"You never know honey, the job market's getting pretty rough, gotta keep your options open."

Bella smiled "But really Jake, thank you for everything. I'll never be able to repay you for this."

"Anytime, honey," I said taking her into a tight hug.

"Jacob, air?"

"Oh right, sorry." I released her and watched her tail lights disappear in the distance. My heart soared.

Thanks for reading and please review!

I also wanted to let you all know that the next chapter will contain lemons. Yes, I mean lemons as in plural. So if that kind of thing offends you, you might want to skip it. And if you have a dirty mind like me, I hope I just gave you something to look forward to.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you, to all of you who have reviewed. Your encouragement means so much to me! And it makes me want to keep this story going, even when I'm so tired I can barely type lol

Chapter 8

I do not own anything, it all belongs to S.M.

Where is she? it's 8:30, I thought to myself as I poured the spaghetti and meatballs into a serving dish. I wanted this to be a special night. So not only did I attempt to cook, but I had cleaned the whole house up. You could practically eat off the floors. And I made sure I changed my sheets. Hell, I even went out and bought new ones.

I was beginning to freak out. Had she changed her mind? Was that leech stopping her from coming over? Maybe he had done something to her car just like he did her truck. I wanted to call her and see what was going on, but I didn't want to seem desperate. I would give her a few more minutes.

What made matters worse, was that Billy and Charlie were still here. They decided to finish watching some old move on TV, before heading off on their fishing trip. Great. Like this didn't feel awkward enough already.

I paced around the kitchen, and reached out my hand for the phone. If I didn't call Bella and make sure she was okay, I was going to self combust.

"Son, that smells good." Billy said from the living room.

"Yeah Jacob, It was sure nice of you to make us dinner before we head out."

"Sure, sure." I mumbled, getting them each a plate. "Wouldn't want you guys going off with empty stomachs." I went in and handed them both a plate, then took a seat on the couch.

"You're not eating, Jacob?" Billy asked.

"Not hungry, Dad. I'll eat later."

"You, not hungry? That's got to be a first!" Billy chuckled.

"You sure your okay, Jacob?" Charlie asked.

I guess I was acting a little nervous. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a big lunch, that's all"

Billy eyed me skeptically.

"Well, Billy your son sure can cook. This is delicious!" Charlie said.

"So….when do you guys think you'll be heading out?" I asked, trying not to sound too eager.

"Just as soon as we finish up with this." Billy motioned to his plate. "Why? Your not planning on having some big party while we're away, are you Jacob?"

"No, Dad," I sighed.

They sure took their time eating, and then packing up their fishing gear. When every thing was packed up and ready to go, I helped them load everything into the back of Charlie's car. They drove off, with another warning about parties from Billy.

I was just about to go back into the house, when I heard a small noise coming from behind the garage. I walked around the tiny shed only to find Bella shivering in the cold.

"Bells, what are you doing here?"

"I thought we decided….." Bella said with her teeth chattering.

I took her into a big bear hug. "Honey, that's not what I mean. Why are you out here?"

"I saw my dad's car and…I don't know…..I got scared. And I had a big fight with Edward….so I didn't want to go back there."

"Come on Bells, let's get you inside before you freeze to death."

I walked her into the house and sat her down on the sofa. I sat as close to her as I could, and wrapped my arms around her. I thought about survival 101 to keep warm, but I thought we'd get to that soon enough.

"Bells, what happened?"

"I saw my Charlie's car, and I was too chicken to come in."

"Oh," I chuckled. "What, you thought if your Charlie saw you here, he'd automatically think 'baby make'n time'?

"No" She scowled at me, before the corners of her mouth turned up into a small smile. "Yeah, I guess. Stupid, right?"

"Honey, I think that is the farthest thing from his mind right now. And Billy just thinks I'm having a party."

"A party," Bella smiled. "I'm sorry, Jacob, I just got a little paranoid, with everything that's going on."

"You want to tell me want you were fighting about with Edward. I bet I can guess." I smirked.

"No…it's just that he thought I would go the other route."

"Artificial whatever?"

"Yes," Bella sighed.

"Bells, he shouldn't be tying to presser you into anything. It should be what you want."

She tried to hid it, but I could see Bella's eyes fill with tears.

"Bella, I'm sorry. But this is about you, not him."

"I don't want to talk about that or him right now, Jacob. I don't want to anything right now." She looked up towards me.

I got the hint, and leaned in closer. "Would you let me kiss you?"

She hesitated for a moment. "Yes." was all see could utter before my lips slammed into hers.

I couldn't believe she let me kiss her like that. My tongue danced around her lower lip, begging for entrance. Which to my surprise she granted.

I needed her as much as she needed me.

"I want you, Jacob." Bella breathed.

"God, Bella, you don't know how long I've waited to her you say that." She sifted her weight on top of me. I could feel her tears on my cheeks and the intensity in her touches.

My hard-on was poking her through my jeans, but at this moment I couldn't seem to care.

I ran my hands from the top of her jeans, under her shirt lifting it up over her head. She didn't stop me, but began to kiss me even more passionately.

"Bells, are you sure?" I broke off the kiss. "I don't want you to do this because you're mad, or upset."

"Yes, Jacob, please." She said, wiping away her tears. "I'm fine."

"I'm just warning you now, I've never had experience with this kind of thing. I might not be that good at it."

"Jacob, I haven't had that much experience either." Bella joked.

"Please, lets not talk about your experience, okay?"

"Sure thing." She said.

I moved my hands around and unclasped her bra, taking her into my hands.

"Oh," she gasped and arched into my hands as I rubbed my thumbs over her nipples.

She kissed and nipped down my neck. And I pressed her hips down closer to me. I could feel her bare chest rub against mine and I almost lost it.

"Bells, I think we should move to my bed." I said.

"Right here's just fine."

"Honey, I've had this fantasy too long, please?"

A nod of her head was all I needed, before I carried her bridal style into my bedroom and laid her down. I hovered on top of her kissing and sucking on her exposed flesh.

I ran my fingers over her breasts, and smirked as her nipples hardened at my touch.

Bella started to get impatient, and began tugging at my jeans, to get them off.

"Wait honey, we're going too fast." I managed to get out.

"Jacob, I need you now."

"I've never been able to say no to you, Bells." I said with a grin.

I helped her pull my jeans off my hips, my erection sprung free. Bella's eyes went wide for a second, and I couldn't help but be proud.

"I can't get them off." Bella said, struggling with the button of her jeans.

"Here, let me help." I slowly undid the closure and pulled her pants off of her, soon followed by her panties.

I began to nip and kiss my way down her stomach, trailing my hands down her hips. I grazed my teeth over her hip bone. And put my hands under her thighs as I kissed the top of her center.

"Jacob, wait!" Bella gasped, as her body went tense.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" I looked up at her in alarm.

"No, I just….I never….I've never done that." Bella stammered.

"Good," I growled out. "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah," I could tell she was still unsure, but I really, really hoped she would let me.

"Bella, I don't want to do anything you don't want me to do."

"No Jacob, I….I trust you." Bella's blush extended all the way done her neck too her perfect breasts. But she seemed to relax a little.

With her thighs still in my hands I pulled her legs farther apart. I was going on my instincts. Because, truth be told, I didn't have that much of a game plan.

I dipped my head down between her legs, and ran my tongue along her hot, wet heat.

"You don't have to -" Bella cut herself off by clasping her hand over her mouth, as I repeated my motion.

A high pitched "Oh," was all Bella could get out, as I found her bundle of nerves. And she pushed her hips up, closer to my mouth.

I began circling my tongue around her clit, then sucking it into my mouth.

Bella moaned through her hand and banged her other fist against the wall next to my bed.

"Oh, Jacob….don't stop, don't stop." Bella panted. As I inserted one finger, then two into her core. I mover my fingers in the same rhythm as my mouth.

Bella fisted my hair in her hands, pushing me down closer to her.

As I sped up my movements Bella's moans got louder, and her legs began to shake.

"Jacob, right there." Bella cried out as I felt her clench around my fingers.

As Bella's breathing evened out, I kissed my way back up her body. Stopping to kiss and run my tongue around her right nipple, before giving the same attention to the left.

I loved how Bella moaned every time my lips came in contact with her skin. And the way she said my name, made it hard for me to not cum on the spot. She had so much power over me and she didn't even know it.

I left a trail of hot kisses up Bella's neck and jaw.

When I Bella felt my throbbing erection pressed against her, she moaned my name. And it was all I could do to not plunge into her right then.

"Jake, please don't make me wait any longer." Bella whimpered.

"Are you really sure, Bella? 'Cause there's no gong back on this." I said looking into her eyes, and rubbing my thumb along her cheek.

"Please, Jacob, I'm sure."

I positioned myself at her entrance, and pushed in just a little. She was so wet, but also very tight and I didn't want to hurt her with my size. Slowly, I pushed in a little further. But I stopped when Bella gasped.

"Are you okay?" I asked a little confused.

"Yeah, Jacob, you're just a little….big."

I tried to stop the grin that was spreading across my face.

"Do you want me to stop? Bells, I don't -"

"No Jake," She cut me off. "It feels good, just…move." she pushed her hips up, taking me deeper inside of her.

I groaned at the sensation, and began to move my hips.

Bella was so tight, wet and warm. It felt like nothing I'd ever felt before. She surrounded me, and I was lost in the feel, smell and taste of her. Nothing could compare, and I didn't know how I was ever going to live without doing this with her.

"Jacob," Bella said breathlessly as she ran her hands through the back of my hair, and down my back. I let her pull me closer to her.

This only encouraged me more, and I picked up my pace. I wanted to show her with my body just how much I loved her, and how good we were together. In every way.

"Yes, Jake harder." Bella moaned.

"God Honey, you're so tight." I groaned, hitting every part of her.

Bella ran her hands over my back, as she moaned my name over and over.

I knew I couldn't hold on much longer. And thankfully, Bella seemed to be close to her own release. As she closed her eyes and arched her back.

"Bells…Bella, look at me." I said, increasing my pace.

Bella quickly looked up at me and then closed her eyes again. "I….I can't."

"Yes, open your eyes." I said in a rough tone. I wanted to look into here eyes as she came.

Bella slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. I wanted her to see all the love I had for her.

"I love you, Bella." I groaned.

"I….I love you too, Jacob." Bella panted out.

Bella's walls shivered around me, and I couldn't hold on any longer. We found our release at the same time, as I came deep inside of her.

I rolled my weight off her, and pulled her into my chest. Wrapping my arms around her, we both tried to regain control of our breathing.

"Jacob…that….that was amazing. I mean I've never felt like that."

"You mean you've never had an…orgasm?" I asked a little stunned.

"I really shouldn't be talking about this."

"Bells, after what we just did, I think we should be able to talk about anything." I grinned.

"Okay…..by myself, but never….."

"Oh, wow." At least that was one thing I had over Cullen.

"Just let it go. Pretend I didn't say anything." Bella yawned.

"Sure, sure whatever you say." I said too tired to argue.

I pulled her closer to me, as we both drifted off.

I fell into a deep sleep, and dreamed about what just happened with Bella. Every touch, every kiss replayed in my mind.

Bella cried out, and it took my a second to realize that it wasn't in my dream. But from her lying next to me.

"Bells, Bella honey, it's okay." I held her tight and ran my fingers through her hair, Trying to comfort her.

"Wait, no don't go!" Bella almost yelled.

"It's just a dream, honey. I'm right here." I said, rocking her gently.

Bella woke up and looked at me. "Jacob, I'm sorry. It was that stupid dream."

"What dream Bella? Was it about him?" I sighed.

"No. It was…It's not important. Go back to sleep, Jacob. I'm sorry I woke you."

"Not a chance, Bells. Tell me what it was about."

"I….I think it would hurt too much."

"Hurt who, you or me?"

"You." Bella whispered.

I hooked my finger under her chin, and brought her face up to look at me. "Tell me, Bella."

Bella let out a slow breath, giving in. "I've been having this dream ever since we came home from the honeymoon. It's about you and…."

"And?"

"And our children, okay there."

"Bella, what happens in this dream."

"Jacob, I wasn't completely honest with you…Remember when you were hurt by those newborns, and I told you I saw our future together?"

"How could I forget that, Bells."

"Well, I didn't tell you that I also saw our children, a little boy and a little girl. I think they were twins. That's what I'm hoping I have. They were beautiful, Jake. They mostly looked like you with a little bit of me. And they had your hair and full lips." Bella sighed. "I dream about them running into the woods, with you following behind, and you're all giggling and having fun."

Twins. Two babies with Bella and not just one. My mind raced for a second. Thinking about us raising them. Getting up in the middle of the night for feedings. Sending them on their first day of school. And I wanted it all so badly.

"It was just a dream, Bells. But it doesn't sound that bad a dream, at least to me."

"No. It is a nice dream, until I try to run after you. Then…..," I could feel Bella's tears hit my chest as I waited for her to continue. "when I run into the woods, I can't find you. You're all just gone, and I'm all alone in the dark woods."

"Is that the dream you had the night…the night of the surgery?"

"Yes Jacob, I want them so badly, and I'm afraid I'm losing them."

"It's just a dream, Bells."

"I know, it just feels so real." Bella snuggled in closer, and buried her face in my neck. "Maybe, we could work on it some more tonight, if you're not too tired?"

How could I ever be too tired to make love to Bella.

"You really will be the death of me." I joked as I laid my body over Bella's. The tear streaks were still fresh on her face as I kissed them away.

"If the Oh great and powerful Chief Jacob is too tired….." Bella joked.

"Oh, I'm awake." I said in a husky voice "And I'd say the little Chief is wide awake too"

"And I'd say the little Chief isn't so little." Bella laughed.

I reached my hand down between us, and into Bella's folds. Oh God, she was still wet. I positioned myself at her entrance, and took her in a gentle kiss, which turned more passionate.

I slid into her, and she felt just as good as before. I set a rhythm, as Bella's hip came up to meet mine.

Bella wrapped her legs around me and I slid in further then I had before.

"Oh, Jacob," Bella moaned.

"Bells, I will never get tired of this. You can wake me up morning, noon, and night."

"Jacob, harder." Bella said. And I pumped into her as hard as I thought she could take. My body pressed against hers, but she tried to pull me even closer.

"Damn Bells, you fell so good." I tried to concentrate on my movements. Because, if I let myself think about how good she felt as I pounded into her, or how our bodies were connected, I would lose it.

My hand found Bella's and I intertwined our fingers above her head. I reached down with my other hand and began to rub her bundle of nerves.

"Jacob, Jake….that feels so good." Bella gasped.

I could sense that she was getting close.

"Say it again. Say my name, Bella." I said as I quickened my pace. She really had no clue what that did to me.

"Jake…Jacob… Oh, Jacob…fuck," Bella cried out as she came, and I soon followed.

We both collapsed, completely exhausted.

Bella laid her head on my shoulder, and I wrapped my arms around her.

My head danced with visions of Bella big and round, heavy with my baby. As I rested my hand on her lower stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed! It really does inspire me to keep this story going.

Shameless Plug: For those of you that haven't, go check out my other Jacob & Bella story, "Fun In The Garage." It was supposed to be a one shot, but it is now my second multi-chapter story. It has lemony goodness!

I own nothing, it all belongs to S.M.

*Warning* I know I told you to skip the last chapter if lemons offended you. Well, you might want to skip this chapter to, because it is a little lemony. And for those of you like me, with my dirty mind, enjoy!

Chapter 9

JPOV

I awoke with a start, and swept my arm across my small bed. Bella wasn't there, and I started to panic. My heart sank until I heard the shower running. She was still here, and it all was not just some dream meant to torture me. As I calmed down, I decided to go heat up last nights forgotten about dinner, still not believing what happened the night before.

BPOV

I turned on the shower as hot as it would go. It was the only way that I could pretend Jacob was still near me, next to me, on top of me, inside of me. Stop. I had to stop thing like this! I was a married women. I had chosen, and I had chosen Edward, right? He was the one I had married. The one that I wanted to spend eternity with. So why then couldn't I stop thinking about Jacob.

I couldn't stop my hand for dipping lower and lower down my stomach and down further. Jacob had made me feel like I had never felt before. The way my body reacted to his…could I ever live without that? I slipped my fingers into my center as I thought of last night. The heat. The passion he showed me. He would never treat me like some delicate flower.

I moaned softly as my fingers touched my bundle of nerves, pretending they were Jacobs. I hoped he couldn't hear, but somewhere inside I secretly didn't care. What we have shared had been more then I ever thought possible, our bodies joined in the most perfect way. I stroked faster as I thought about him, his strong arms holding me, him filling me so completely, and the heat. His heat. That's what I would miss the most.

I tried to banish all thoughts of Edward and the future. This weekend was ours. I bit my lip as I came, stifling the word I most wanted to scream out. Jacob.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. Jacobs woodsy smell was all over, and I breathed in deeply. Taking as much of his smell in as I could, and trying to remember the way it made me feel now. Knowing someday that same scent that I took comfort in, I would come to hate when I was changed.

My stomach turned at the thought. How could I ever learn to live without my Jacob? The one who had fixed me when I was broken. The one who would do anything for me. And the one who I had just spent the best night of my life with.

But choosing Jacob would mean living without Edward, and that whole life I had been waiting for so long.

I wiped away the steam from the mirror, as my thoughts turned back to the day before and Edward. He had been so angry, angrier than I had ever seen him. He had even broken one of Esme's favorite vases against the wall. The look of hurt and betrayal clear in his usually composed face. He had never spoken to me in that way either. It all flashed back into my mind, and his words stung like he was right in front of me, saying them again.

"He's just using you, Bella!" Edward had yelled as he paced around our room. "This is all a game to him, as soon as he has his way with you he won't want you anymore."

I tried to tell him that Jake wasn't like that. That I was the one using him, even though I didn't want to think of it like that. I was the one who wanted a baby after all. But everything I said just seemed to make Edward angrier.

I tried to pull myself back to the hear and now, looking into the mirror and running a comb through my damp hair. I heard Jacob making noise in the kitchen, and glanced around the tiny bathroom realizing I had nothing to put on, my overnight bag long forgotten in the back of my car. And the clothing I had worn yesterday thrown all over Jacob's room. I felt a little weird just waltzing around his house in nothing but a towel. But Jacob and I had shared so much, it really was silly to feel self-conscious now. Taking a deep breath and tightening the towel under my arms I march out of the bathroom.

Jake was pulling out some dishes, when I found him in the kitchen. Dressed only in a pair of cut-off sweats. As he turned toward me, his eyes raked over my damp, barely dressed body, and I could feel the blush rising in me.

"Oh, ah…My clothes…I left them in your room." I managed lamely, as started to head for Jacob's room.

"Bells?"

"Yeah, I'll just be a minute Jake." I tried to stall him. Why did I feel like this? Jacob had just seen me completely naked, so what was the big deal?

Jacob had a guilty grin on his face as he walked up to me. "It's just that I think some of your clothes got a little…damaged last night. Sorry."

"Well, the only other things I have are still in the back of my car." I said nervously.

Jacob was just too close, looking too good. All I wanted to do was ask for a repeat of last night. I had to get control of myself! But I wanted to run my hands over Jacob's chest in the worst way, and it's not like he would stop me….

"No problem, I'll be back in a sec." Jacob cut off my thoughts, just before I made my move.

"No, really Jake, you don't have to do that. And I think it started to rain. Do you mind if I borrow a few things of yours?"

"Sure, sure, whatever you want. You'll have the best luck in the bottom drawer of the dresser. Pretty sure I still have some clothes from before, you know, the werewolf thing. They might fit you better, but they'll still be too big. Are you sure you don't want me to get your stuff?"

"I can deal with big."

"You sure can, Bells." Jacob winked at me.

I couldn't help but to smile as I shot Jacob a look. 'I can deal with big.' Why had I said that? Ah, I could feel my blush getting worse.

"What? I just meant that you look good in whatever you wear." Jacob said with a big grin.

"Sure, sure." I mumbled, stealing his line.

I rummaged around Jacob's dresser, finding a pair of tighty-whiteys that looked too small for Jacob now. Then managed to find a white t-shirt. It was too big, but it hung low enough down my legs to be a dress. I was enjoying the fact that the shirt still smelled like Jake when I turned around to face the mirror. It was then that I saw the writing on the shirt. In big, black letters it read, "ONCE YOU GO BLACK, YOU NEVER GO BACK."

"Great." I laughed to myself. But beggars can't be choosers. And truth be told, I really didn't want to put on clothes that Alice had picked out for me. In this silly t-shirt I felt more myself than I had in months.

Walking back into the kitchen I noticed the table set for two. Jacob saw the shirt right away.

"You found the family motto." He chuckled.

"It was the only thing that halfway fit." I said, trying not to laugh.

"No, it looks good on you. It's just…."

"What?"

"It's just that I kinda liked the towel."

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, sit down, breakfast if ready…well, dinner really. I thought we'd have dinner last night but…" Jacob said, as he sat down two huge plates full of spaghetti. "There's cereal if you'd rather."

"You cooked?"

"I wanted it to be special…it's not a big deal." He tried to blow it off.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin…I mean you went to all this trouble and I just sort of jumped you. God, I'm such an idiot."

"Bells, would you stop. Trust me, you didn't ruin anything." Jacob put his hands on the tops of my arms, as he looked down at me. "Last night was the best night of my life."

I felt my face heat up, because it had been the same for me. I didn't know what to say to him so I just smiled as Jacob beamed at me.

"But if you don't want Spaghetti for breakfast," Jacob laughed, "I'll understand."

"No Jake, this is great, but I'll never be able to eat all this." I said, taking the chair next to his.

"That's fine, just eat what you can and I'll eat whatever's left."

"I almost for got, you really are a bottomless pit, aren't you?" I laughed.

"Hey, I need it. I burn it all off…fighting vamps…turning into a big dog…stuff like that." Jacob smiled.

"Okay, I guess you are entitled to a few extra calories."

Jacob's face turned serious as he sat down next to me. "Speaking of vamps, are you going to tell me what happened. I mean the fight between you and…Edward?"

I sighed, not wanting to think about it.

"Bells, you know you can tell me anything. And I know something happened that's bugging you."

"It's just been really hard ever since…"

"Ever since you came back…sick?" Jacob choked a little on the last word, and I knew how much even the memory of that time hurt him.

"Yeah, he's been distant ever since then. I know he blames himself for what happened, even though he shouldn't."

Jacob gave me a look. I already knew he blamed it all on Edward.

"Jacob, don't start."

"Okay, just tell me what happened." He sighed.

"Edward never thought I would go through with this. Not this way." I gestured between the two of us. "He thought I would have Carlisle do artificial insemination, or have it done at a clinic. He thought I would back out, even after I told him that wasn't what I wanted." I took a deep breath remembering Edward's words.

"He said that you were just using me. That this was just a game to you, and as soon as we had sex you wouldn't want me anymore. He thought this was just a revenge thing; you getting back at him."

I saw Jacob tense up, his hands in fists on the table.

"You know that's not true. That's not how I think of you. I would never - I will always want you, Bella." Jacob said, barely keeping his voice under control.

"I know Jacob." I said taking one of his hands in mine.

"What else did he say?" Jacob asked through clenched teeth.

"That he was only looking out for what was best for me. That's about it. Well, and he threw one of Esme's vases."

Jacob turned to me with fire in his eyes. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, Jacob no, he didn't hurt me." I said as I held Jacob's hand, and he tried to keep his breathing even.

"Bella I swear if he -"

"He didn't hurt me." I repeated. "We were fighting in his room, I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. Of course he followed me, telling me I was wrong. He threw the vase. Esme came in, and he just slinked back up to his room muttering apologies. I got into my car and drove over here, and well, you know the rest." I finished quickly.

"And that's all that happened?"

"He tried to call me on the cell he gave me, but I turned it off and left it in the car."

Jacob got a determined look in his eyes and got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he walked across the kitchen to the phone. First he took it off the wall, then he pulled out the phone line. "But what if Billy or Charlie tries to call?"

"I'm not taking any chances, Bells."

"I guess that's one way to handle it." I mumbled.

"If he gets to spend the rest of eternity with you, at lest I get this weekend."

I didn't want it to, but that thought made me sad. It was already Saturday morning, Billy and Charlie would be back Sunday night. This time tomorrow I would be driving back to my new home. One weekend with Jacob didn't feel like enough.

Jacob took a deep breath as he sat back down in his chair, and ran his hand through his hair. He seemed calmer as he picked his fork up.

"You should eat something. Here I can get you some cereal." Jacob said as he went to take me plate. I put my hand on his to stop him, and a current of static electricity shocked me. Jacob laughed, "I always told you we had chemistry, Bells."

"Yeah, you did." It came out sounding a little sadder than I had meant it to. "But don't get me anything else. This smells really good. I guess I'm just not hungry."

"Bells, you gotta eat. Hmm, I could make you some eggs?"

"No! Ah, I mean no eggs." God, I didn't think I would ever be able to eat another egg in my whole life. That's all I was hungry for the last time - I didn't even want to think about it. This time would be different I kept reminding myself.

"Okay," Jake chuckled. "No eggs. But Bells you have to at least try and eat something."

"Jake, I'm not going to die if I skip one meal."

"You're too skinny as it is…and you have to eat, you know, for the baby." Jake looked at me lovingly, then his eyes traveled down too my flat stomach.

"We don't even know if there is a baby yet, Jake." I sighed.

Jacob raised one eyebrow as his eyes met mine again. "We'd better make sure then." He said in a husky tone. I took in a quick intake of air.

"Yeah, we'd better make sure." I repeated lamely. I certainly was not going to argue as he grabbed my hand and lead me back too his room.

As soon as we were in Jake's room he turned around to face me. My heart was racing in anticipation of what we were about to do.

Jacob placed his hands on either side of my face as he leaned in and kissed me sweetly.

"I know you don't feel exactly the way I do, but Bella, I want you to know that I love you more than anything. I think I always will, no matter what or who you are. And I'm going to love the baby to. I just want you to know that."

"I know, and I love you to, Jacob." I whispered realizing just how hard it was going to be, not being able to be with Jacob this way. The way he wanted. And it made me start to wonder -

"And I know it might already be too late for me to be making these kinds of demands, but I want the baby to always know that I'm it's father. I know I'm not going to get to raise him or her…or them," Jake smiled a little at the last part, "but I want it to be clear from the start. And I want to be there when it's born."

"Okay."

Jacob let out a big breath he must have been holding. "That was easy. I was expecting you to fight me on that first part."

"Jake, I want you to be there when the baby's born. And as for it knowing that you're it's father…well, I don't think we could really hide that. I mean, I'm sure it won't be as pale as I am. We'll have to tell Charlie and Billy to. As soon as they see the baby they'll know anyway."

"Yeah, they will." He chuckled.

"So, we're good then?"

Jacob brushed his lips against mine and moved his hands from my face to my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"For now." He breathed along my neck.

"Good." Was all that I managed to get out. I was already consumed in Jacob's heat.

Before I knew it he had picked me up and sat me on the edge of the bed. Jacob knelled in front of me and started to remove my shirt/dress.

"As much as I like you in this shirt, I think I like you better out of it." Jacob said with lidded eyes as he tossed the shirt over his shoulder. Jake took a sharp breath as he caught sight of my underwear.

"I didn't think you would mind." I said suddenly feeling a little self conscious.

"Mind? It's the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

"Yeah, right." I giggled.

"No Bells, you in my underwear…It's almost as sexy as no underwear. Almost." Jacob hooked his fingers into the elastic, pulling them down over my hips. I lifted my butt up a little making it easier for him.

"Maybe you'd like to wear mine then." I smirked, pulling at his cut-off sweats.

"No chance, Bells." Jacob laughed as he helped me pull his sweats off, and his erection sprang free.

I scooted back on the bed as Jacob crawled over top of me.

"Darn, I really wanted to see that." I joked.

"Then I'll just have to keep you occupied doing something else so you don't think about it." His voice was husky.

Jacob reached down between my legs teasing me with his fingers. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as his mouth found mine.

I wiggled under him trying to find more friction.

"Always so impatient, Bells." Jacob smirked as he slipped a finger into my center, and used his thumb to brush against my bundle of nerves.

It was exquisite torture, and I thought I would show him the same. I took his arousal in my hand and very slowly worked my hand up and down his shaft.

Jacob groaned and started thrusting into my hand. But I kept my movements painfully slow.

"You're killing me, Bells." He said in a ragged voice as he bent his head into the mattress.

"Now you know how I feel." Where had this confidence come from? I would never try something like this with - but with Jake everything was easy. And I smiled to myself that I could be so bold.

Jacob looked up from the mattress to my smiling face and shook his head.

"Oh, you want to play it that way." Jake grinned as he began pumping two fingers into me. "Better?"

"Much" I gasped, and sped up my movements, gripping him harder.

Jake took me in a passionate kiss before moving down my body and taking my nipple into his mouth. I moaned at the sensation.

"Much better, Jake. But I want you, all of you." I could fell my release coming and I wanted, needed him to be inside of me.

I released him. And he removed his fingers as he positioned himself at my entrance.

My hips bucked upwards, my need for him too great.

"The death of me, I swear Bells." Jacob said as he entered me. He started to set a rhythm and groaned.

I moved my hips to his rhythm. He was so big and filled me so completely, it almost hurt, but not quite. He was hitting all of the right spots, making thought almost impossible.

"Oh, Jake." I moaned as I tried to pull him closer. I knew he didn't want to crush me with his weight, but he complied. I needed his heat, his smell, all of him to be as close to me as he could get.

I kissed along his neck, chest, and shoulder, anything that I could reach with my lips.

Jake sped up his movements. "God Bells, you feel so good, so good." He panted out.

"Jake…Jacob." I cried out as my legs began to shake, and I knew my release would be soon.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you to, Jake." Was all I had time to say before Jacob crashed his lips into mine.

He reached down and his fingers brushed over my bundle of nerves once, twice and I was there.

Colors burst behind my eyelids as Jake and I came together. I could feel him spill deep inside of me, and I wondered if this would be the time that we created a life. A new little person, half me, half Jacob. And I smiled at the thought.

The rest of the weekend went by too fast. With us staying in Jake too tiny bed, only taking breaks to sleep, eat (Which I did, mostly to make Jacob happy) and use the bathroom. But before I knew it, it was Sunday morning. Jacob went out to the car and got me a change of clothing. And then walked me out when the time came. He look like he wanted to tell me something, but didn't, so I didn't push it. It was painful enough as it was.

After I got in my car Jacob tapped on the window. I lowered it and saw tears in his eyes. He reached in and gave me one more passionate kiss before I left. He told me that he loved me, and then I drove away.

I knew my leaving was hard on him. It was hard on me. Part of me wanted nothing more than to stay there with Jacob forever in his strong, warm arms. But another part of me was screaming that I was a married woman! I had made my choice and it was Edward. And someday Jacob would imprint. What would I have then if I stayed? Just a life-long friend and our baby. I would be giving up everything that I fought so hard for. And Edward…how could I do something like that to him. He loved me more than life itself. He had proven that so many times.

I thought about all of those things as I drove, and the tears started. Slow a first and then in no time I was sobbing uncontrollably. I decided to pull over before I wrecked the car. I had déjà vu of the time Jake was nearly killed by those newborns. But luckily I pulled over before the treaty line. I didn't want Edward to come for me. He wasn't the one I wanted to hold and comfort me this time.

I stayed there sobbing in my new car wishing that it was my old truck Jacob had fixed up for me. Thinking about all the things I had given up. And all of the people I was hurting, no matter what choice I made.

For a brief second I thought about turning around. Running into Jacob's arms. But I couldn't, it wouldn't be fair to him. He was in enough pain, and I was still unsure of everything.

Somehow, after who knows how long, I wiped the last of the tears from my face, started the car back up and pulled out onto the road.

AN: Please don't kill me lol. Yes, Bella goes back to Edward at the end of this chapter, but that does not mean she is going to stay with him. This story will have it's ups and downs.

Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you guys for reviewing on the last chapter! It means so much to me!

Sadly, I do not own the Twilight Saga. It all belongs to S.M.

JPOV

It had been two weeks since my time with Bella. Two weeks of me going crazy. I kept waiting each day to find out if my world was going two turn upside down. Every day I would call Bells to see if there was any news. She kept telling me that it would be at least two weeks before Doctor Fang could do the test, anything sooner would show a negative, even if she really was pregnant. So, now each morning when I would pick up the phone, I held my breath thinking, 'This could be the day.'

Well, today was going to be different. Bella would call when she knew. I was not going to go on living my life with this on my mind every waking moment. No, I was not going to call. She would tell me. Right?

BPOV

I was laying on Edward's and my bed. My mind was going a thousand miles a minute because Carlisle told me last nigh that today would be the day he would finally give me a pregnancy test. I wanted to find out so badly if I was going to have a baby, but at the same time I didn't think I could take it if the results came back negative.

If I wasn't pregnant would Edward let me let me try again? Could I even do that to him again? He was even more distant around me now then before Jake and I had tried. I know that I hurt him deeply, but this whole thing had been his idea. I had done what he asked not in the way that he wanted though, and now I felt like my selfishness was ripping us apart.

Then there was Jacob. Could I ask Jake to spend another weekend with me? He loved me, and I knew our time together meant more to him than just making a baby. It did to me too. When we were together it wasn't sex, it was making love, as sappy as it sounds it was true. Would I even be able to handle another weekend with him? Because when we were together I felt how easy it could be to slip into a life with Jacob.

Just then there was a knock on the door. I hoped it was Edward coming back from one of his hunting trips, that he went on more and more lately.

"Come in," I said in a weak voice.

Carlisle popped his head in the doorway. "Is it alright if Alice and I come in?"

"Sure." I answered, picking at the hem of the bedspread.

Carlisle came into the room and stood by the door, followed closely by Alice.

"Still in bed sleepy head." Alice chirped, as she made her way across the room and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Morning Alice," I said and gave her a small smile.

"Come on today's the day! I can't wait to find out if I'm going to be an aunty!" She bounced lightly on the bed.

"Okay, Alice, just give me a second." I said sitting up and stretching. "Are we really going to find out today, I mean for sure?" I asked Carlisle.

"Well Bella, I thought we would start out with a urine test. But they can show false negatives this early on in pregnancy. If that happens I'm afraid that I will have to draw some blood. I'm sorry, I know how much you hate the sight of blood, but blood tests tend to be more accurate at this stage." Carlisle answered in his soothing, fatherly voice.

"Okay then, lets get this show on the road" Alice prodded.

Carlisle walked over and handed me a clear plastic cup. "Take your time Bella. When you're ready, bring the sample to my office. I will be waiting. I have a few papers to go through anyway." Carlisle looked at Alice and chuckled. "Don't let Alice hurry you," he said leaving the room.

"Bella, don't you want to find out? I'm sorry, but this is just too exciting. Can you even imagine all the cute clothes! Onesies, tiny little shoes, hats!"

That's when something occurred to me for the first time. "You already know, don't you Alice?"

Alice bent her head down, but a knowing little smile played on her lips.

"Alice! How could you not tell me!" I almost screamed. "Here I have been driving myself crazy and you already - Wait, how long have you known?"

"Right after you crossed the treaty line, when you were far enough away from the wolves for me to see." She confessed a little embarrassed. "I guess I can see them just as long as they've never phased, like you're baby.

I just stared at her. I couldn't believe it. Some sister. Was she trying to make me go insane?

"But Bella, I couldn't tell you. I didn't want to ruin the surprise. This is a once in a lifetime kinda thing. Please don't be mad."

"It's just that you knew before I did, and you didn't tell me. Do you know how much worrying I've done?"

"I'm sorry, Bella. But I wanted you to find out the normal way. I didn't want to take that away from you." Alice said sadly.

"Okay, fine, I'm not mad Alice." I mumbled.

"Yay!" Alice threw her arms around me.

"So, I really am pregnant?"

"Yep! Oh Bella, this is going to be so much fun!"

"Alice," I said very slowly. " Do you know what it's going to be, or is it more than one?" I wiggled myself out of her embrace to look at her.

"Bella…" She sighed.

"Alice, tell me."

"No, I already ruined one surprise, you're just going to have to wait like everyone else."

"That's not fair! I'm not like everyone else, you're not like everyone else! This whole situation is not like everyone else!"

"Sorry, Bella, but I'm not talking," she said buttoning her lip. "Mums the word." She laughed.

"Ah! Fine!" I said in defeat. "But I guess I should take the test anyway, just to make sure." I got up and made my way to the bathroom attached to our bedroom.

"Bella, haven't you learned never to bet against me?" I heard her yell through the door.

Quickly I made my way to Carlisle office with the little cup in my hands, and sat it down on his desk.

"Oh, thank you, Bella. I should have the results in a few minutes." Carlisle said, looking up from his papers.

"I already know." I said bleakly.

"What? Did you start your period?" Carlisle asked confused.

"No, Alice saw it. I'm pregnant. I just thought we should make sure."

"Well, if Alice saw it I'm sure she's right. But all the same I don't mind doing the test just to confirm the results."

"Thanks Carlisle, I'll be in my room." I said turning to leave.

"Bella?"

"Yes," I said turning back to face him.

"I thought you would be happy. I thought having a baby was what you wanted?"

"I am, and it is. I wish Alice had told me though." I sighed.

"I see, try not to be too hard on her. I'm sure she was trying to do the right thing."

I nodded my head as I left the room.

Back in my room Alice waited with me for the "official" results.

Soon Carlisle came in, and told me that, yes, as Alice had predicted, I was pregnant.

As I started to calm down and get over my frustration, I stated to think about what I had just found out. I was going to have a baby. I was going to have a baby! I couldn't help but smile as my hand dropped to my stomach. There was a little life in there. Something that Jacob and I had created. Something that no one or nothing could take away. I would always have a part of Jacob with me, and I could see him whenever I looked into my baby's eyes.

I was so lost in thought that I almost didn't notice Edward walk into the room. Suddenly I was nervous about how he would take the news. I quickly took my hand away from my stomach and walked over to him. That's when I shot a look at Alice. Maybe he already knew?

"No, Bella I'm good at keeping my mind off of things," she giggled. "Battle Hymn Of The Republic, remember?"

I left out a deep breath of air as I turned back to Edward.

"I think I should give you guys some time alone." Alice said, closing the door behind her, leaving just the two of us to talk.

"Edward…I have some news." I finally found the nerve to say.

He gave me a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "You're pregnant."

"Yes." I said peering into his eyes, trying to see his true feelings.

"Congratulations, my love." Edward said sweetly, pulling my into his chest and kissing the top of my head. "That's wonderful news."

"Is it? I mean it is to me, but are you okay."

"I love you, Bella. Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy. I know how much having a baby means to you." He whispered in my ear.

Despite what Edward said I new he had to be hurting. I was his wife and I was carrying another man's child.

"I'm sorry about how I reacted a few weeks ago. It was inexcusable, please forgive me." He said releasing me too soon.

It had been the closest he had gotten to me since we came back from our honeymoon. It was almost like he though he'd hurt me somehow just by holding me. It was so frustrating.

"You were in a lot of pain -" I reassured him.

"Yes, but I still shouldn't have acted that way. I would be lying if I said that I didn't wish for that baby to be mine, but I will love it as if it were my own. I can promise you that, Bella."

"I don't deserve you."

"Nonsense, it is I that doesn't deserve you. Now lay down and rest. Someone in your condition should not be on their feet."

That made me chuckle. "Edward, I'm pregnant, not dieing."

"Please, it would make me feel better. I will bring you up whatever you need." Edward pleaded.

"Fine," I sighed. "But just for a little bit. Carlisle wants to take a look at me, just to make sure the baby is alright. And I want to go over in person and tell…Jacob."

Edward winced for the briefest of seconds, before he regained his composure.

"Why not just give him a call."

"Edward, this is something that I have to do. And I'm not going to compromise." I had to go over in person, Jake deserved that much at least after all he had given me. And maybe it was wrong, but I missed him.

JPOV

I tried to find things to do so that I wouldn't go insane. Helping my dad out more around the house. Fixing things that weren't even broken. I took on more patrolling duties, but asked Sam not to put me with Paul. Phasing with Paul was even more annoying than usual, with all of his thoughts on Rachel and their baby. They were even getting a little place of their own on the Rez. Nothing extravagant, just nice and simple, what I wanted so bad for Bells and me.

Today, like most days lately, I was in the garage working on the rabbit. It was pretty much done, but I needed to keep my hands busy doing something, anything so I wouldn't think about Bella and babies.

"Hey man, whatcha doing?"

Quil.

"Finding a cure for cancer." I sighed. "What the hell does it look like I'm doing, Quil?" I said from under the hood.

"Geesh, so testy. Any news from Bella?"

"No." I grumbled still not looking up.

"So…I take it you still haven't told her about the imprint."

"No."

"I thought you'd be happier, getting laid and all."

I finally looked up at him like he was insane. "Yeah, 'cause it's that simple. Shut up, Quil, or better yet, leave."

"You are such an asshole!" Quil and I both looked up just in time to see Leah coming towards the garage. Great. Just who I needed to see.

"Go away, Leah!" I shouted as she entered.

"Hey, I was just stating the facts." Quil put his hands up defensively as Leah looked at him.

"I wasn't talking to you. But now that you mention it…" She narrowed her eyes at him before turning to me. "You're the asshole in question." Leah said pointing her finger straight at me.

"Leah," I sighed "Whatever this is about, couldn't we have this little shindig some other time. I really don't need this now."

"Oh, I think you do. You still haven't told Bella that you imprinted on her. What's that matter with you? If you don't tell her I will."

"You wouldn't." I growled out and stood up as tall as I could, trying to make her back off. Like that would ever work.

"No, I probably won't, but I'll kick your ass." She replied, matter-of-factly

"Whatever, Leah. You know why I haven't told her."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You want her to pick you and then you'll tell her." She crossed her arms over her chest. "All of us have to hear your constant pining over her every time you phase." She said condescendingly.

"And that's so much worse than your constant pining over Sam. Seems to me like you would have been a whole lot happier if Sam never told Emily." Okay I know that was a low blow, but I didn't need a lecture from her right now.

She looked like I had just punched her in the gut. Great.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you later, Jake." Quil said nervously, quickly making his exit.

"Leah, look I didn't mean -"

"No," She put her hand up to stop me. "Fare enough." She sighed as her demeanor changed, softened a little. "That's different though, you know. You're not Sam and Bella's not Emily. She deserves to know, Jake."

"Leah, it's -"

"No," she stopped me again. "Don't give me that, 'Leah, it's not that simple' crap. It is that simple. You're scared that she'll still chose the leech even after you tell her, that's the real reason you haven't told her."

Damn it! Why did she have to be right.

"You know I'm right, Jake."

"What are you some kind of mind reader too." I said sarcastically.

"I just know you." She smiled a rare Leah smile.

It was times like these that Leah could almost break your heart. In some ways it she was easier to deal with when she was just being a bitch, but now, she was trying in her way to be helpful. I felt like such a jerk for bringing up Sam and Emily. And I realized she was a lot more like me than I wanted to admit, the finished second place person in somebody else's life. Even though I would only ever have eyes for Bell, I knew Leah was pretty enough, there had to be someone out there for her. She deserved to be happy. She hadn't imprinted on Sam, at lest she had that.

"I'll think about it." I said honestly.

"Don't think. You've done enough of that already, Just do it." She demanded as she started to leave.

"Leah?" I called after her. "Why do you care, I mean I thought you hated Bella."

"She's not my favorite person, no. And if you tell anyone I said this I'll kill you, but she's a part of this fucked-up family now, because she's a part of you." She sighed "I don't want to see any of my brothers hurting like you have, like I have." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Anyway, if she is pregnant I don't want my niece or nephew hanging out with a bunch of bloodsuckers, so maybe that's the real reason I'm telling you all this." She softly laughed and walked away, but not before she said a parting, "Jake, just don't be a douchbag."

'Now that's the Leah we all know and love,' I thought to myself.

After Leah left I tried to occupy my time. I thought sorting out all of the nuts and bolts into different containers would help. I searched around the garage for something to put them in. That's when I remembered the stash of my old baby food jars Billy kept around for that sort of thing. I gathered a few up and took them over to the workbench before my mind registered what I was doing. Baby food jars. No, not good. Not helping. I had to do something else, anything else, or I was going to lose it.

I quickly ditched the jars under the bench and threw an old blanket over them, like that little kid throwing a blanket over the possessed clown doll in "Poltergeist."

Scanning the room, I spotted the broom in the corner and was just about to pick it up when I heard the soft purr of a cars engine and the crunch of the gravel driveway. That could only mean one person. Bella. Nobody else I knew had a car with an engine that quiet.

My heart went into a sprint as I heard her faint footsteps approaching. I felt like my feet were stuck in cement, that my brain was too overloaded to make them move. This was it. Yes, or no. And even though I knew we were too young for any of this to be happening, I hoped it was a yes.

AN: Hi everyone, I know I left you with a little bit of a cliffhanger. How will Jacob react to Bella's news? Will Jake tell her about the imprint? Well, let's just say that I think most of you will be happy with the next chapter. But remember, Bell and Jake still have a lot of bumps in the road to go though.

Thank you guys so much for reading, and please review!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: You guys have been so great with your positive feedback for this story. I want to thank you all. And I know last time I left all of you hanging, so I hurried up and finished this chapter. I hope you enjoy!

If your reading this I think you know by now that I don't own twilight, S.M. does.

Chapter 11

JPOV

This was it.

I heard her footsteps get closer and closer. I couldn't make myself go out to her, though god knows, part of me wanted to. But the fear of what she would say stopped me.

She wouldn't come all the way over hear just to tell me that she wasn't pregnant, would she? Or may be she wasn't and she wanted to try again. My brain was on spin cycle going over this for what felt like hours, but must have been no more then a minute.

I had to make my feet move, had to look like I was busy, because I didn't want her to come in and find me looking like the total crazed idiot that I felt like. So finally I went over and grabbed the broom. Yeah, this would work, just cleaning out the old garage, nothing to see here.

"Jake?" I heard her call and instantly dropped the broom.

Okay, just calm down and pick it up. "In here, Bells." I called to her, my voice sounding a little weird. I cleared my throat, and grabbed the broom from the floor. "I'm in here." that was better.

"Hi, Jake." She said playing with the bottom of her jacket. But she was smiling, that had to mean something.

"Hey, Bells, what brings you here?"

Bella giggled.

Ah, I really was going to have to shot myself, or I could just ask Leah, I'm sure she'd be willing.

"I mean, I think I know why you're here. I just…"

Bella nodded her head. Did that mean she was pregnant, or just that she knew I knew why she was here?

She took a deep breath before she finally said, "I'm pregnant."

She was pregnant, with my baby. I couldn't believe it, this real. And it was so close to what I'd always wanted. If she would just chose me, everything would be perfect.

"Yes, you seem surprised." She looked at me a little funny.

"No, I didn't know what to expect. But that's, that's awesome!" It shouldn't have been awesome, not yet, but I couldn't help the goofy grin on my face.

She came towards me and I leaned the broom against the rabbit.

"I don't know how to thank you, Jacob." She said wrapping her arms around my waist. I hugged her to me as tight as I could, and breathed in the sweet strawberry scent of her hair.

"I could think of a few ways." I mumbled.

"I heard that." She gave my back a light, playful smack.

"What was that for? I didn't say anything." I deadpanned.

"Ah huh," She smiled up at me.

I wanted to bend down and kiss her, but I didn't know how she would react, so I just held her tighter. She was having my baby, our baby. As messed up as the situation was, I was happy. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders somehow. Like I might have a chance. I had to tell her.

The baby, I was holding her too tight. I released my grip on her as I realized my mistake. "I'm sorry, the baby…I didn't think."

"You didn't hurt the baby." She looked a little sad that I had let her go, but maybe that was just my imagination. "When I'm huge, that might not be the greatest idea, but I'm fine, we're fine." She said, putting her hand on her stomach.

I bit my lower lip as I looked at her. "Can I?" I motioned to her lower stomach.

"Yeah, but I don't know what you expect to feel." She giggled and placed my hand where her's had just been.

I took in a ragged breath. I didn't know what I expected to feel either, but I just wanted to be closer, to her, to them. I never felt the imprint as much as I did in that second. Maybe it was because she was having my baby, or maybe it was just the moment. I wanted to tell her so bad, I needed to tell her.

"See, it won't be for awhile until you can feel anything." Bella said, taking me out of my thoughts. She looked at me like she was afraid that I would be disappointed.

"No, it's okay, I thought it would be too soon." I said as I dropped my hand. "Do you know if it's a boy or girl, or twins?"

That made her laugh. "It's a little too soon to know if it's a boy or girl. But we'll know if it's more than one when Carlisle does the ultrasound in a few weeks."

"Oh, right, I guess I'm just a little new to this whole pregnancy thing." I said lamely. I was the youngest kid in my family, so I hadn't been around tons of pregnant women. How should I know when you find these things out.

Bella sighed as she looked off into the distance of a moment. "I know someone who could tell you, but won't."

"What, can Edward read it's mind or something?" I said, trying not to lose my cool. Reading my thoughts was one thing, but if he was already fishing around in my kinds brain before it was even born, knowing things about him or her that I didn't know…

"Alice. She knows, she knew I was pregnant, for awhile." Bella said with some bitterness.

"I could go rough the pixie up for you, make her tell you?" I half joked. Having Alice know was mildly better, but only mildly.

Bella's face lightened up a bit. "That's okay, thanks for the offer though, I'll keep it in mind."

"It's open ended, just say the word." I smiled at her.

"The wor- no, it's a bad idea." Bella laughed. I loved that sound. I wanted to say something else to make her laugh again, but I couldn't think of anything. So I just said what was on my mind.

"Have you told Charlie yet?"

"No, Edward thinks we should tell him right away, but I want to wait for a couple of months."

Edward thinks. God, this was going to be hard. "You should do what you want, Bella." I said a little too coldly.

"He's probably right. I mean, it's not like I'm going to be able to hide it from anyone for too long." Bella shook her head. "I'll be huge in no time." She finished, trying to lighten the change in my mood.

"You'll be beautiful." I breathed.

Bella looked at me sadly. "Thank you, Jake."

"It's true."

"No, I mean, thank you for everything…This is more than I could ever ask. You've given me so much." She said, starting to tear up.

I pulled her into my chest. "I would do anything for you, Bella."

"I know you would Jake." She said against my T-shirt.

We stayed like that for awhile, with me holding her safe in my arms. It felt so right.

"This is where you belong, Bella." I whispered. "We should be a family."

"Jake, please don't." She said pulling herself away from me.

I sighed. So it was still going to be like that after everything. Why couldn't she just see what was right in front of her?

"You know it's true. Somewhere inside you know I'm right." I pleaded with her.

"I..I'm sorry, I should have just called. This was a mistake." She said turning to leave.

"Don't say that! This was not a mistake, our baby was not a mistake!" I shouted.

"I didn't mean that. I just…I have to go." She walked closer to the open garage door.

Now or never.

"Did you ever think about what you were doing to Charlie?" I called after her. She turned around with anger in her eyes.

"That was a low blow, Jacob."

"Maybe, but it's true. How would you feel if our kid just disappeared someday? Did you think of that?"

"It's not the same thing!" She hissed.

"Oh, really? Because I think it is. Did you know that he's worried sick about you? Did you know that he asked me to look out for you?"

"Jacob, don't do this."

"Don't what, tell you the truth?"

"You don't know what you're asking me to give up."

Now or never

"And you don't know what your giving up! You didn't even realize that you wanted a baby 'til it happened with HIM! Believe me Bella, there's a whole world out there that your going to miss out on, and you're not going to know it until it's too late!"

"I know what I'm doing. I can't live without him, you know how I was when I tried!"

"Except you never really tried. You wouldn't let yourself. You're scared. Scared of growing up, scared of making decisions for yourself. I think that's why you hold on to him so damn hard, because you don't have to think when you're with him.

"I can't do this. I'll talk to you later." She said turning going to leave again.

Now or never, it played like a mantra in my head. I had to man up. I couldn't call her out on being scared, while I was chickening out. Forget about vampires, this won hands down in the scariest-things-in-the-world contest.

Now or never.

I looked around the room like the answers were somewhere written on the walls.

"I imprinted." I called out to her, there was an uncomfortable silence as Bella stopped dead in her tracks and looked down at the ground. I couldn't see her face, but I knew she was surprised to say the least.

"Congratulations. I always knew you would." There was sadness in her voice. She didn't get it.

"I love her. Not just because of the imprint."

"I'm happy for you." She was upset, and I could have sworn that her shoulders moved like she was crying.

"You don't sound it."

She was quiet as she wiped at her face. "I am, you should go too her."

"Do you…do you really mean that?" I wanted to take her in my arms and comfort her so badly.

She shook her head 'yes.'

It was just one foot in front of the other. I wanted things to be different between us when I told her, but I had waited too long as it was. I took a deep breath and closed the distance between us.

Bella's breathing hitched when she felt my hands on her shoulders.

"Jacob, what are you - " She said, finally turning to face me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I stared into her eyes. "Bella," I grabbed her hand needing to touch some part of her. "Bells, it's you. I imprinted on you." it came out barely above a whisper.

She stared back at me as she processed my words. Her forehead creased in confusion as it sunk in.

"I'm sorry, honey. I should have told you sooner."

Bella took her hand out of mine as she took a step back. Anger flickered through her features. "Take It back." She said slowly.

"Bella…"

"Take. It. Back. Take it back!" She screamed. Her hands balled up into fists at her sides. "You're lying. You're just saying that. You're lying!"

I caught her wrists just as she was about to pound them on my chest, and hugged her close.

"Please, Bells, you're going to hurt yourself." Somehow I had to get her to calm down. She was going to break her hand again, or lose the baby because of my horrible timing.

"You're lying." She said one final time as her body relaxed into mine.

"I'm not, Bells, it's true. It's been true for a long time."

"You would have told me." She sobbed. "If it were true, you would have told me." She was saying it more to herself than to me.

"I should've, but I thought I was protecting you. I didn't want to take your choices away from you, like mine were. If you were going to be with me I wanted it to be for the right reasons, not because you felt you had to. But then I realized the other reason I didn't tell you, I was scared. Scared that you would chose him even if you did know."

She wiggled her arms as if she wanted me to let her go, and my heart sank.

"Just, Bells, promise me you're not going to try and hit me again." I sighed. "You could break you're hand or fall and hurt the baby."

Bella nodded that she wouldn't, so I released her.

Then it was my turn to be shocked. Instead of trying to hit me again, or leaving, she snaked her arms around my waist and buried her face into my chest. I gasped in surprise that she wasn't running away from me.

I held her close. I loved her so much that it felt like my heart was going to burst. "I feel like I have the whole universe in my arms right now, the sun, the moon and the stars. I only wish that you felt the same." I said thickly.

"You should have told me." Bella breathed. She didn't say, 'Stop' or 'Don't' or 'Please, Jacob.'

"I know, and for that I'm so sorry, honey. There was a time when I thought Edward had told you, and you didn't bring it up because you didn't want to hurt my feelings, that you had chosen him anyway." I sighed. "But I was so stupid, Bells."

Bella fisted the back of my T-shirt in her fists, and I realized what I had just said. Not that I cared if the bloodsucker got in trouble, but I didn't what Bella to get upset anymore than she already was.

"Edward knew." She choked out. It wasn't a question, but a statement. "Of course he knew."

"Doesn't matter." I whispered.

Bella rubbed her face into my chest, the wetness of her tears sinking through the thin fabric of my shirt.

"Please don't cry, Bells." I said, as I moved my hands in soothing circles on her back.

"I'm so confused, Jacob. I never thought this would happen, it's all like some strange dream." She hiccupped.

"Is it…is it so bad?" I couldn't take it if she said that it was, so I lightened my question up "It could've been someone like Paul, or Quil."

She gave a little chuckle through her tears, which brought a smile too my face.

"I don't know if it's good, or bad. I know I love you and I love our baby."

There was something that I needed to ask her. I needed to know the answer, even if I didn't want to hear it. Even if I wasn't prepared to hear it, because I knew I never would be.

"Bella, does this change anything?" I took a deep breath and waited for her to reply, but she didn't respond. "Bells, look at me." I said hooking a finger under her chin, bringing her eyes up to meet mine. "Does it change anything?"

"Yes, maybe…" Bella whispered.

My face hardened, as I thought, 'Here we go again.' But at leased it wasn't a no.

Bella cleared her throat before she continued. "It changes everything, I just don't know how yet." She paused for a second as she dropped her gaze, no longer able to look into my eyes. "I think it means that I'm not going to change." Bella breathed.

"Did I - did you just say -" My thoughts were a blur. Something had to be seriously wrong with my hearing.

"I need to think, Jacob. This is all so much. I can't give you all the answers right now. I need time, please?"

"Time, okay." I reluctantly agreed.

All in all this was going better than It could have.

"I need to ask you for a few favors."

"Ask away." I sighed.

"Can I stay with you for awhile? If it's okay with Billy? I just can't go back there right now. I need to think and I won't be able to do that there." She sounded hesitant, like I would say no.

"Are you kidding?" I laughed. "Of course you can stay here. Billy won't mind. You can stay as long as you like. You can stay forever."

"The second thing is, I need to tell Charlie that I'm here, so he doesn't worry. I've been a horrible daughter to him. He deserves better."

"Bells, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I shouldn't have -"

"No, you were right" She sighed. "But do you mind coming along? I don't want Alice to see me, Edward would show up and he'll try to talk me into coming home with him. I'll call him when we get back."

"No problem. Is there anything else you want to ask, because so far you're doing pretty good with the favor requests." I smiled.

"I just need you to give me time, and I know it's not fare to you, but don't ask me to make any promises. Can you do that for me?"

I ran my hand through her hair as I thought for a moment. I could do that. This was way more than I expected, so what was a little more time. I would have her in the same house as me. Living like I always knew we should, like a family. It would have to be enough for now.

"Sure, Bells." I said and kissed the top of her head.

My whole life had changed in one day. Things that I thought were impossible, suddenly seemed in my reach. We were having a baby. Bella was giving us a chance, even if she couldn't admit it to herself yet. Life was looking up after all.

AN: In the next chapter Jacob and Bella go too Charlie's house, and maybe there is a visitor?

Thanks for reading and please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Once again I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed, favorited and alerted to this story. You guys are all too awesome!

Everyone knows I do not own Twilight, S. M. does. I do however, own the plot of this story.

Chapter 12

BPOV

This was crazy. Everything in my world was now going backwards and upside down. Everything that I thought I wanted for so long, every thing that I had been so sure of, I was questioning.

The worst part was I didn't have an answer for any of it. Jacob imprinted on me, something that I never even dared to dream would happen. If I had know before Edward and the rest of his family came back to Forks, my mind spun with where I would be now. Maybe it would have been that extra little nudge that I had needed to move on from Edward. But now it just made things so much harder.

I didn't care that I was in pain, sliced down the middle, Jacob and Edward owning equal shares. But what I did care about was all of the pain that I was causing Jacob. Wasn't my pain enough? Why did I have to put Jacob though this? He had waited so long and given me so much, yet I still didn't know if I could turn my back on Edward. It was as if I was born with two soul mates.

Then there was the anger.

Edward knew this whole time. My husband, the one person who I was supposed to be able to trust above all others. The person who I had married against my better judgment. The person I shared a bed with. The person I had promised to spend eternity with.

Heat coursed through my vanes.

Edward would hate me staying with Jacob. He would try to talk me out of it. I just prayed that I would get time to cool off before I saw him. If I saw him right now I didn't know what I might say or do. God forbid, even go back with him before I'd had a chance to wrap my brain around everything.

"Bells, you okay?" Jacob asked as he drove me to Charlie's.

"Yeah, Jake. I guess I spaced out for a second."

"Whatcha thinking?" He looked over at me worried.

"I just want to get this over with. Sleep sounds really good right now."

"We don't have to do this tonight, ya know if you're too tired."

"No, I'm okay. And I want Charlie to know where I an and see that I'm okay. I have to say some things to him. I really messed up, Jake."

"It'll be fine, and I'll be with you." Jake smiled at me.

"Charlie will be happy that I'm staying with you."

"Yeah he will be." Jacob looked smug. "Charlie knows who you really belong with. Just hope he doesn't try to cut my balls off when he finds out I got you pregnant." Jacob laughed.

"I think we should wait on that. I've had enough drama for one day." I said as we pulled into the driveway.

Jacob's smile faded. "Guess you're right." He mumbled.

"Jacob, I will tell him, just not today."

He looked over at me and took my hand. "Sure, sure, I just want to scream it from the rooftops, but that can wait…for a little."

I smiled at him tiredly, and moved closer, kissing the hand that held mine. His warmth was intoxicating.

Jacob leaned back with his eyes closed and made a satisfied little noise.

I inched my way over too him, and kissed his hand again. Soaking up his heat, the feel of his skin, the sweet smell of his breath.

"The rooftops?" I raised my eye brow as I asked.

Jacob grinned at me as he opened his eyes and brought his face close to mine.

"I want everyone to know that you're carrying my baby." He said in a husky voice.

I couldn't help it. Leaning over, closing the small distance between us, my lips crashed into his. Jacob fisted one of his hands into my hair, and with the other, he picked me up and put me in his lap.

I was lost in all that was Jacob, as his soft, full lips moved against mine. The feel of his soft, but firm, muscled chest under my hands. How his muscles twitched and responded to my every touch, even under his thin T-shirt.

Pulling away breathlessly, reality began to sink in. Too much, too soon, I wasn't ready for this. And not here of all places.

"I…I'm sorry. We shouldn't have, I shouldn't have…Crap! What if somebody saw!" I stammered as I climbed out of his lap, and looked around to make sure nobody caught sight of us.

"Bells, you don't ever have to apologize for kissing me." He chuckled. "But you're right, this isn't the best place. You ready?"

I looked into the rearview mirror, my day of crying and then just now getting carried away with Jacob had taken it's toll. I scrubbed at the tear marks on my face, and ran my fingers though my hair with no luck.

"Jake, I can't see Charlie looking like this! He's bound to know something's wrong."

Jacob fished around in his pocket, finally bringing out a small wrapped square.

"Jake! You want to now? And that really isn't necessary, you know, with me already being pregnant."

Jacob chuckled. "No, Honey, it wouldn't be very effective, not to mention the burning," He could barely keep his laughter under control. "It's a wet nap. Emily was going to make ribs latter."

"Oh," I grumbled embarrassed. And grabbed the little square out of his hands. My cheeks had to be bright red.

"Aw, Bells, what a dirty mind." He laughed. "I always come prepared!"

"Not funny." I huffed.

"Oh, that was funny."

I just rolled my eyes. I was never going to live that one down. But the wet nap was doing the trick, I almost looked presentable.

"Okay, do I look alright?"

"Bells, you know you're always beautiful to me." Jacob said sweetly, now over his laughing fit.

I smiled at him shyly.

"But Charlie would never guess anything happened." He reassured.

"Let's go then." I sighed. I knew Charlie would be happy about my new living arrangements, but I hoped he didn't ask too many questions.

"Wait right there." Jacob said, getting out of the car and coming over to my side. He opened my door and gave me his hand to help me up.

"Jake, the baby is the size of a pea. I can get out of the car by myself."

Jacob just stared at me until I took his hand. "Can't be too careful, honey. And a pregnant you walking…I should just carry you everywhere from now on."

"You do and I will break my hand again." I joked

Jacob grinned at me as he put his arm around me and walked me too the door.

"Ah, Jake," I said looking down at my stomach. "Your hand kinda screams it from the rooftops."

"Oh, right, I didn't even realize I had put it there." He said, quickly dropping his hand. "Guess I'm just excited."

I reached up and ran my fingers through the hair at the base of his head. "It's okay. I'll…We'll tell him, just not today."

I took a cleansing breath and knocked on the door. It felt strange not just barging right into a house that I had lived in such a short time ago.

I heard someone moving inside, and then Charlie swung the door open. He looked a little surprised at the sight of the two of us standing there.

"Bells…Jake." Charlie said, as he looked first to me then Jacob and back again before a big grin spread across his face. "What brings you two over here? Not that I'm not glad to see you guys. Both of you."

"Umm, Dad, maybe we should go sit down."

Charlie's face fell. "What's wrong? Did Edward…did he do something?"

"Dad," I sighed. "No, not really, it's complicated."

Charlie looked at me skeptically, before he motioned to the living room. I found a seat on the sofa with Jacob sitting next to me, while Charlie sat in his old recliner.

"So," Charlie started. "Uncomplicate it for me."

"We've been fighting, Edward and I, and I need some time away to think." I said in a hurry.

Charlie was trying his hardest not to look happy about it, he wasn't fooling anyone. "Well Bells, you're always welcome back here. Haven't even touched your room since you left."

"Thanks, Dad, but actually I was going to stay with Jacob and Billy."

Charlie looked thoughtful for a moment. "Bells, you just got out of a bad relationship. You should be staying here with me."

"I didn't get out of anything. I just need to think."

Jacob let out a heavyhearted sigh.

"Edward won't try to talk me into coming back as much if I'm staying with Jacob. I'll be further away. I need space form him." I explained.

"Charlie, the Cullen's aren't exactly popular on the Rez. To say the least. Bella's safe there."

"But what'd Edward do that you need to keep her safe from?" Charlie said to Jacob before fixing his eyes on me. "There's something you're not telling me."

There was so much I wasn't telling him. Couldn't tell him. He probably wouldn't even believe me if I tried. And it felt horrible to have to lie to him. Again. So, I gave him as much truth as I could.

"Edward leaves things out, lies to me. He thinks he's doing it to protect me, but I hate it. He always thinks he knows what's best for me. I used to think he was right, but now…I need to be away and think for myself, figure some things out." I said honestly.

"He didn't hit you?"

"Edward would never do that."

"Did he have an affair?"

"No."

"Get some girl pregnant?"

I swallowed hard. "No, Dad. I just need to be away from him, for a little while at least."

"Hmph, moving in with Jacob." Charlie mumbled to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked between Jacob and I once more. A grin tugging on his lips.

"Dad, I just wanted you to know that I was okay and staying at Jacob's." I swallowed hard. "I didn't won't you to think that I had just disappeared on you."

"Missed you around here, Bells. Just isn't the same without you and you're cooking." Charlie chuckled at the last part.

"I know, Dad. And I plan to be around more. Maybe I could cook everyone dinner sometime soon, and we could all get together."

"I'd like that." Charlie sounded pleased and there was a genuine smile on his face.

"And, Charlie, just so you know, Bella can take the twins old room. With Rachel moving in with Paul there's plenty of room." I knew Jacob was trying to tell Charlie as well as me, that he wasn't going to pressure me into anything.

"You can even take my bed and I'll sleep on the sofa if you'd ever want to stay over." Jake offered.

"Jacob, I've seen your bed, I'll stick with the sofa. How'd you get any sleep on that thing? It's as big as a postage stamp!"

"It's not so bad." Jacob said, before he turned a pointed look at me.

I cringed into the sofa, the memories of that bed filling my thoughts. My cheeks started to heat up as Charlie looked at me suspicious.

"Umm, we should be going. It's starting to get dark." I wanted to run out of the house before I looked like a beat, but I knew I'd fall. Why did I have to be so pale and clumsy.

"Wouldn't want you guys out too late. There hasn't been any wolf sightings in awhile, but you never know." Charlie said, walking us to the door.

I had to hold back my nervous laughter. And I couldn't even look at Jacob in fear of completely losing it.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I wanted to bring some clothes back." I said heading for the stairs. "I'll just be a second."

"Need some help?" Jacob called up as I reached the top step.

"No, I've got it." I called back, walking into my room.

It had been what seemed like forever since I had been here. And the memories hit me like a slap to the face. The desk I sat at when I first found out that vampires were real. The window that Edward would come through every night. The bed I would sleep in cuddled up next to him, wrapped in blankets so I wouldn't get cold. I shook my head remembering why I had come up here in the first place.

I got out my big suitcase and a duffle bag, shoving clothing into them as fast as I could, and trying to block out all of the old memories. If I stayed in those memories too long I didn't know if I could do this, or if I would be sucked back into that world forever.

Dragging my bags to the top of the landing I realized that I did need help, and not just with the bags. I needed to see Jacob's sunny face to bring me back to reality. "On, second thought…I could use some help." I yelled down.

Jacob bounded up the stairs, taking them three at a time. I grabbed him around the waist and pulled him into a hug. His presence fought back the thoughts that threatened to overtake me.

"What was that for? Not that you have to have a reason?" Jacob beamed.

"Just felt like it." I murmured as I took in the silly look on his face. "What were you and Charlie talking about?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, he's just…happy."

Only in this situation, I thought, would Charlie be happy that his married, teenage daughter was shacking up with another guy.

"He's happy now." I said motioning to my stomach.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "He'll be happy about that to…he might freak out at first, and I might walk with a limp until the baby's thirty…but he'll be happy."

"You and Billy in matching wheelchairs." I quipped.

"Yeah, but mine'll have flames coming up the sides, so all in all, not so bad." Jacob retorted as he grabbed both bags in one hand and my hand in the other. Slowly we headed downstairs.

Jacob groaned that the bags were too heavy for Charlie benefit, and took them out to the car. I waited with Charlie just inside the open doorway.

It was always hard for me to express my emotions, it was the same for Charlie. But I had to let him know how sorry I was for neglecting him these past few months, and for pushing him away for even longer than that.

"Dad, umm, about how I've been acting…I should have been around more. It wasn't about you, so please don't ever think that." I said as the waves of guilt washed over me.

"Bells, I just want you to be happy and safe." Charlie's face hardened. "Besides, I'd always figured it was Edward keeping you away."

I didn't know what to say. He blamed Edward for everything, but the truth was that it was me. Whatever happened I let happen, went along willingly. "I…I'm sorry. It's all my fault…" I said as Charlie stepped closer and hugged me.

"You're young, Bells. People make mistakes when they're young. You're still figuring things out. I'm proud of you, kid." Charlie said as he smoothed my hair.

But Charlie didn't know the mistakes that I could make now, weren't like other peoples. They would be with me forever.

"Finally got your bags in the car. Think I pulled a muscle." Jacob said, coming up behind me, rubbing his upper arm for affect.

Charlie let me go with one last pat on the back. "You gonna be okay, Bells?"

I looked up at him with a sad smile and nodded, then turned to Jacob. "Okay, I'm ready."

Jacob took my hand as we walked back to the car. I glanced at my old truck sitting there out front, and sighed. "I took a look at it, easy fix, Bells."

"Really?" I squealed.

"Spark plugs, easy fix." Jacob answered, as he helped me into the car. He walked around to the drivers side before yelling to Charlie on the porch. "You have some vandals."

"What'd you mean, 'vandals'?" Charlie squinted at Jacob

"I mean somebody stole Bella's spark plugs." Jacob gestured toward my truck.

So it was Edward. I knew it all along, I just didn't want to believe it.

"I'll keep an eye out. You know this used to be a really good town 'til about two years ago." Charlie waited until we were both safely inside with the doors locked and seatbelts on before he went inside the house.

We were just about to pull away when Jacob tensed up. His the knuckles on his fingers turning white from gripping the steering wheel.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Looks like we have a visitor." Jacob growled.

I glanced back in the rearview mirror.

Silver Volvo.

No. This couldn't be happening. I wasn't ready.

"Jacob, let me handle this." I whispered. I didn't want them to fight, that was the last thing I needed. And by the look of Jacob, things could get ugly.

"He can't even stay away for one day." Jacob's voice shook with fury.

I started to get out of the car and prayed the I would have enough strength to resist Edwards hold over me. I played in my head all the times he had lied to me, kept things from me. His "work" on my truck. Having Alice kidnap me, just to keep me from seeing Jake. And the worst of all not telling me about the imprint.

And my blood boiled.

"Jake, wait here, I'll be right back." I said as I slammed the car door. Of course Jacob didn't listen and followed right behind me.

Quickly I walked over to the Volvo as Edward got out. I wanted to keep myself between Edward and Jacob, knowing neither one would do anything if I might get caught in the middle.

"Bella…" Edward went to take me in his embrace but I moved back.

"Don't touch her!" Jacob growled, pulling me to his side.

"Bella, I…I don't understand?" Edward looked at me puzzled. "I thought you would be home hours ago. Alice couldn't see you. You had me so worried, my love." He reach for my hand and I pulled it back.

"I said don't touch her!" Jacob nudged me closer and slightly behind himself. Like he would use his body as a shield for mine if need be.

Edward glared at Jacob. "She is MY wife, you mutt!"

"But she is the woman I love, the woman who loves me back. The mother of MY child. Not to mention MY imprint!"

"You told her." Anger clear in Edward's face as he stared Jacob down.

"Yes, Edward, HE told me. But you've known for a long time, haven't you?" I said bitterly.

Edward's face softened as his eyes drifted to me. "I didn't tell you because I knew it would only cause you pain. You would never be happy with that…that child, but you would feel guilt. Much more than was necessary. Leaving him would only be that much more painful if you knew of his little animal connection to you."

Jacob growled moving closer to Edward, with one arm securely around my waist.

"Don't, Jacob." I whispered, tugging on his shoulder and trying to peer up into his deep brown eyes. He swallowed thickly before he met my gaze for a moment. "Let me do this."

My chest ached because I wanted what Edward said to be true; that he kept quite to spare me. But I hated how he talked to Jacob, referred to him. And it said a lot about how he saw me.

"That child? Jacob's barely older than I am. Is that how you think of me, Edward? As a child that can't think for herself?

Edward sighed. "Bella, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did! You never think I can handle anything, Edward! Even my truck, you knew how much I loved it, but you just had to wreck it so you could buy me that ridiculous car!"

"We can fix your truck, Bella."

Jacob laughed at Edward's attempt to sooth me.

"This isn't just about the truck, Edward. You knew that Jacob imprinted on me, and never said a word. Were you ever going to tell me? Or were we going to go on forever living with that lie between us? You DON'T trust me to think for myself!

Edward didn't answer, but held the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger. "Your leaving me."

"Stop picking through my head, bloodsucker." Jacob hissed.

I ran my hand through my hair as I started pacing "I…I need some time. I can't do this now."

"Bella, if this is about sex…" Edward started to say.

That stopped me in my tracks. "What?"

"Jacob was just having some…interesting memories. And as difficult as it would be for me, if that's what it takes to keep you, maybe we could come to some…arrangement."

My mouth flew open. "You think this is all about sex?" I shrieked, as Jacob went for Edward's throat and threw him against the door of the Volvo with a sickening thud.

"You WILL keep your filthy hands off of her, leech!" Jacob yelled a little too loudly.

I heard the front door creak open as Charlie came rushing out.

AN: I know I'm leaving you guys hanging here, yet again. But this was a really long chapter and I couldn't seem to find the right place to end it without going on forever.

Anyway, thanks for reading and please remember to review!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: All I can say is Wow! I am so honored by your kind reviews! They keep me going with this story. I am so lucky to have the best readers out there.

On another note, something flew into my right eye on the evening of the 14th. Yeah, happy valentines day to me. So I'm sorry if I kept you waiting on this chapter, but it's kinda hard to write with your eye all swollen.

I do not own Twilight, S.M. does.

Chapter 13

BPOV

Not good, not good.

I had to find someway to stop this. Jacob and Edward were both being so stupidly territorial, but I couldn't take it if either one of them got hurt. Not to mention that Charlie and the whole neighborhood for that matter would see just what those strong boys from La Push really were. And they would question why Edward would be able to fight one without being killed instantly.

"You are not going to touch her, and there will be no more deals!" Jacob growled. "You have screwed with her head long enough, bloodsucker. I'm getting her the hell away from you!"

"Jacob, please don't do this!" I said trying in vain to pull Jacob off of Edward. "Charlie's coming!" I half whispered, half yelled.

Neither one was paying much attention to me. They seemed more concerned with each other, as I grew more and more frantic.

"Stand back, Bella." Jacob said through clenched teeth, as he cocked his fist at Edward. He was shaking and I could tell he was in danger of phasing.

"I'm not going to fight you, Jacob." Edward smirked "As much as I would love to kill you, it would only hurt Bella."

"Or you're just afraid that I'd win." Jacob hissed.

"Maybe I'm just showing Bella who the better man is." Edward said cockily.

Jacob stayed still for a second, then dropped his fist and released his hold on Edward. "I'd hardly call you a man." Jacob spat out.

"Look who's talking, dog." Edward looked pleased with himself. Like he had proved some point that he was the better man and I should be going home with him.

"What the hell is going on!" Charlie bellowed as he reach the car and surveyed the scene.

As Edward righted himself and moved away from the Volvo's drivers side door, I realized that there was a huge dent in it, crater was more the word.

Charlie held his pistol in his hand by his side. There were times when I had wished Charlie wasn't a cop. Like when he used to drive me to school in the cruiser, but I wished it now more than ever. I didn't think he would ever try to shoot Edward or especially Jacob, even if he did they would heal. But it would be very hard to explain to him why a bullet wound had little effect on them.

"Edward and Jacob got into a little disagreement, it's nothing." I tried to explain.

"Nothing? They were making a hell of a lot of noise for it to be nothing, Bella."

"Things got a little out of hand, but everything is fine now."

"How'd that dent get in the car, did somebody take a sledgehammer to it?

"No, a dear ran into my car on the way over here. It was unfortunate for the poor animal." Edward lied smoothly. Edward's ability to lie used to be something that I almost admired, because I was so bad at it. But right now it did nothing but give me chills.

"Uh huh." Charlie said unconvinced. "Hope you know someone who does good body work."

I looked over a Jacob, and although he had calmed down considerably in that short amount of time, his hands were still shaking slightly. So I moved closer to him and rubbed my hand along his forearm as he looked at the ground. His shaking turned to a slight tremble.

"Jake, it's okay." I whispered to him. He didn't look up, but my touch seemed to sooth him. His whole body relaxed and soon his hands had completely stopped trembling .

"What do you think you're doing here in the first place." Charlie glared at Edward.

"Charlie, Bella belongs with me. I came to bring her home. As you can see, Jacob has…anger issues. I don't think her staying with him would be in Bella's best interest." Edward coolly said.

"I see. Well, I think Bella's old enough to make up her own mind about who she goes with. And as for anger, s'far as I can tell Jacob was just protecting her from you."

"Bella would never need protection against me."

"Uh huh, all the same, looks like she doesn't want to go with you." Charlie motioned to Jake and myself. "Go home, Edward."

"Edward, I…I need some time." I muttered weekly. Even after everything that happened, it was still hard to say those word looking into his amber eyes.

"Bella, Please -"

"You heard her, go home! Or do I need to take you down to the station for trespassing?"

"Charlie, I-"

"Got out of here, Edward!" Charlie shouted cutting Edward off.

"Char- Dad, please…"

I wondered closer to Edward. I couldn't get too close, couldn't touch him, or I wound be sucked right back in. The hole in my chest would open up, and I would end up leaving with him. I had to be strong. I had to think things through, not only for myself, but for my baby, Charlie, Renee, and Jacob. Most of all Jacob.

"Please, Edward, I need…just please give me some time." My throat felt as if it was going to close up as I said the words.

Edward glanced form me to Jacob. Confliction and pain clouding his usually composed face.

"Edward…"

"I'll go. I'll give you all the time in the world to figure out what you want. Who you want. But know that I will be waiting for you. I will keep my promise. I won't leave you again, Bella, until you tell me to."

The cool wetness of my tears stung my cheeks as Edward got into his car. I hadn't even realized I'd been crying.

My tears continued and the whole in my chest threatened to open up once more as I watched Edward's headlights disappear off into the distance.

Then a warm, familiar pair of arms encircled me form behind. A pair of arms that felt like home.

"I can't believe it Bella, thank you." Jacob whispered in my ear."

A slight drizzle of rain started, mingling with the tears on my face, but I barely noticed as I stood there in a state of shock at what I had just done. I had never turned Edward away before, never shyed away from his touch, never dreamed that I would.

"You two okay?" Charlie called out.

All I could do was nod my head.

"Then you should get Bella back to your place, unless you want to stay here for the night. It's gonna start down-pouring any second."

"No, Charlie, I'll take her home." Jacob said in a hushed voice.

"Thought it was those damn vandals." Charlie muttered, as Jacob got me back into the car.

Jacob was quite as he drove towards the reservation. Too quite, and I knew something must be bugging him.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I choked out.

"I…I could have hurt you back there if I phased," Jacob turned to me, his beautiful dark eyes filled with tears. "You and the baby. I thought I had it under control, but seeing him there wanting to take the two of you away from me. The wolf took over." Jacob turned his eyes back to the road. "Bella, if I ever hurt you or the baby…" It was dark, but in the pale moon light I saw few tears slid down his face.

Seeing him so upset took my mind away from my own heartache. I shifted closer to him, and held on to his arm, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Jacob you would never do something like that."

"But Emily-"

"You're not Sam."

"Still, if something happened…I would never be able to live with myself. I love you so much. You and the baby are my whole world. And damn it! He wanted me to get all worked up. He was happy about it. I played right into his hands."

"You would never hurt me or the baby, Jake. I was never afraid of you, and I never will be."

Jacob just sighed and shook his head.

Sleep was starting to over take me as my head rested on Jacob's warm shoulder. The long hard day had taken it's toll.

I was almost completely out as I felt something rise in my throat.

I suddenly sat up straight. "Jacob, pull over!"

Jacob's face hardened with determination "Bella, I'm not taking you back to him, not yet, not before you've even had a chance to sleep on it."

"Jake.." I moaned as I put my head between my knees, hoping that would make me feel better. It didn't.

"Fine." Jacob said frustrated and started to do a U-turn.

"No! Pull over now!"

"Bella, I'm not letting you walk all the way back there."

I lifted my head and looked into his pained eyes. "Puke, NOW!" I shrieked, before covering my mouth with my hand.

Realization finally hit Jake as he pulled over to the side of the road.

I didn't even wait for the car to stop completely as I jumped out. Somehow I managed not to trip as I stumbled for the tree line.

Finding an area that sloped away from me, I got on my knees, propped myself up with one hand, and started to relieve myself of the contents of my stomach.

"God, Bells, are you okay?" Jacob asked as he pulled my hair away from my face and held it in a lose ponytail.

This was something he didn't need to see, so I tried to push him away with my free hand, which was pointless.

"Jake…get…get away!" I managed to choke out between heaves.

"No way, Bells." Jacob wrapped his arm around me helping me to hold myself up.

After I got the last of it up, I sat back on the soggy grass as Jacob crouched down next to me and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Better?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Honey, you're sick. Maybe I should get you to a doctor." He looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"No, not sick, just pregnant. I think the hormones must have kicked in."

"Let's get you home then. Charlie was right, the rain is getting heavier, you shouldn't be out in this."

Jacob helped me back into the car before he got in himself. He took his soaked T-shirt off and threw it in the backseat.

"Bells, your shivering, move over here."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I must smell horrible." I put my head in my hands. "Oh, Jake, I'm so sorry you had to see that, it's so gross."

Jacob laughed. "Honey, there's nothing you can do that'd gross me out." He said as he pulled my hands away from my face, and I looked up at him.

"Wanna bet?" I joked.

"Don't you know how much I love you, and you got sick 'cause of our baby, sorry about that." Jacob grinned. "Besides I've seen Quil after he's eaten twenty hot-dogs, so I'll take that bet." He chuckled.

"Oh, how I love to be compared to Quil."

"Okay, bad choice of words," Jacob took my face in his hands. "I love you, Bella. And there isn't anything you could do that would make me stop. I want to be there for all of it, if you'll let me."

"I don't deserve you, Jake."

"Come here," Jacob said, as he pulled me into his side. His warmth instantly made me feel better, I snuggled in as close as I could get. "Let's get you home and out of those wet clothes." Jacob turned on the engine and started back to the reservation.

Billy was up watching TV when we came into the house.

"Bella?" Billy looked up at me with surprise.

"Yes, Dad, I told her." Jacob mumbled to Billy as he took my bags into what would be my room.

"Huh, I see." He had a huge grin on his face that reminded me of a much older Jacob.

It shouldn't have surprised me, I assumed that the whole pack knew about the imprint, but leaning that Billy knew as well almost knocked the wind out of me.

"Jacob said it would be alright if I stayed here for a while, unless you mind?"

"No, no, stay as long as you like. So you've left the Bloodsu-"

"Dad! Don't start." Jacob hollered as he came back into the living room.

Billy looked at Jake like he had a million questions, but my presence was keeping him for asking them. "Well, it's late, I should be getting to bed." He sighed

"Night, Dad. Do you need any help?"

"No, I think this old man still has it in him to climb into bed himself. You two behave." Billy said with a twinkle in his eye, as rolled himself to his room.

"Do you want to take a bath? I could run you one." Jacob said after Billy had shut his door.

I normally would have taken a shower to try and relax a little, but I didn't have the energy even for that. "I just want to brush my teeth and get into something dry."

"Sure, sure. There's an extra toothbrush in the medicine cabinet. Could you eat something."

I thought for a second. "Maybe a grilled cheese, can you do that?"

"I'll manage." Jacob smiled

After I had brushed my teeth and washed my face, I went into my room where Jacob was waiting with the grilled cheese sandwiches, one for me and four for him. We didn't talk very much as we ate, I was too wiped out by the day, and I didn't exactly know what to say anyway.

"I can't believe you're actually here." Jacob said as he helped me put on my red plaid pajama's.

"Me neither." I smiled up tiredly at him.

I got into bed and snuggled up under the covers. Jacob was just about to leave the room, and everything in my body cried out for him. Not for sex, at least not tonight, not so soon. I wasn't ready for that. But just for him to hold me.

"Jacob, would you stay with me tonight?"

"I was hoping you'd say that." Jacobs sunny smile lit up his face even though his whole body looked tired.

Jacob climbed into bed next to me, and Pulled me into his chest. It felt right, safe. At that moment in time I was exactly where I wanted to be.

"I love you, Bells, so much." I heard Jacob whisper as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

AN: Thanks for reading and please remember to review!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Thank you guys so much for all the sweet reviews! BIG hugs all around!

I'm sorry this chapter took me a little more time than I wanted it to. (I had computer problems that I won't bore you with.)

Disclaimer: Twilight and all of its characters belong to S. M. I just like to play with them and make them do dirty things.

*WARNING* This chapter contains some lemony goodness, so if that offends you, please skip it!

Chapter 14

JPOV

Dawn was just breaking, and thin slivers of light came through the bedroom window shining across Bella's still asleep face. I held her close and watched the peaceful look of her features as the light danced across them.

It had been four weeks since Bella came to stay with us. Four amazing weeks with the woman I loved more than anything in this world. And Bella was happy, eating and sleeping much better than she had been. The dark circles under her eyes long gone. We took a lot of walks down on the beach holding hands like we used to. We watched our crappy antenna T.V. most nights, snuggled up on the sofa. And she would cook all the time, something that I was sure Billy was glad for, I definitely was.

Bella called Charlie every day, and he came over often. Using the excuse of Bella's great cooking, but we all knew it was really because he missed her. It always went well, with all of us laughing and joking in between bites of Bella's delicious food. I know it made him happy to see how well she was doing.

Charlie and Billy would exchange knowing glances like two old gossips, when they thought Bella and I weren't looking. They looked at each other as if they had known all along that Bella and I would end up together, and they would get big grins on their faces.

We still hadn't told Charlie or Billy about the baby. Sometimes I felt like I would just blurt it out, but Bella wanted to wait. It was still early on in the pregnancy and she was scared that something might happen to the baby, or babies as she thought.

Edward had kept his promise (for the most part) and was giving Bella some space. Still, he would call sometimes, and Bella would get that look like the time he had left her in the woods. Thankfully, I could always pull her out of it, and before long It was as if he never called. I wished he would just leave her alone altogether. And I couldn't help but think he was just waiting for the right time to make his move. He was never going to let go of Bella that easily.

Bella stirred in my arms, not fully awake yet. I shifted myself so my morning wood wouldn't poke her.

We hadn't made love since we actually made the baby, and it was hard, pun intended. Times like these I wanted to kiss her, touch her, feel her cool skin against me, but I didn't want to push her. So I would be patient and wait for her to make the first move. I was just happy to hold her in my arms, for now.

Bella gave a small moan in the back of her throat. At first I thought she was having a nightmare, but it was quickly followed by a raspy, "Jacob…"

She was still asleep, but this definitely didn't sound like any nightmare I'd ever had. This sounded like something very different, and I smiled to myself that Bella was dreaming of us together.

Bella was turned towards me, with her arm resting across my chest. And before I knew what was happening Bella lifted her leg letting it rest over my hip. Her knee grazing my hardening member.

I bit back a groan, as I laid there on my back trying to decide what to do next.

"Mmm, yes…" Bella muttered as she now rocked herself onto my hip.

I could smell her arousal, and it was taking all the control that I had not to roll her over and make her dream become a reality, but I didn't want to ruin this, or stop her either. She really was trying to kill me.

Bella moaned again as she rocked her center on me. My erection strained as I wished it was another part of my body she was rocking on.

Bella's brow creased and her mouth opened a tiny bit as she increased her slow pace. She ran her hand over my bare chest and down my stomach, causing my hard on to twitch and goose bumps to rise wherever her hand trailed

It was all I could do not to touch her, as the scent of Bella's arousal filled the air around me.

I couldn't take the sensory overload of the touch, smell, and sight of her any longer, so I shifted my body ever so slightly and snaked my hand underneath my boxers. I slid my thumb over my already weeping head, spreading the moisture down my length. I stared at Bella, imagining it was her hand working me as I gave myself a firm stroke.

"Fuck, Bells." groaned softly as Bella's rocking motion turned into a more frantic grind. I worked myself faster, mimicking her pace.

Bella moaned again, and then bit her lower lip. She looked so innocent, but sexy at the same time, with her hair spilling down over the pillow and my shoulder. I knew I wasn't going to last long, and I could tell she would soon find her release too.

I closed my eyes and went over all of the things we had done together that seemed so long ago now; Bella pumping my arousal in her hand. The taste and feel of my tongue running over her dripping folds. Bella surrounding me with her warm, wet, tightness. The look on her face as I made her cum.

I pumped myself faster as I felt my groin tighten.

Bella ground onto me again as she dug her fingernails into my shoulder and panted, "Oh, Jacob." Before her whole body shuttered as she came.

Hearing Bella call out my name pushed me over the edge. My cock twitched and I gave myself one last firm stroke before I came hard and spurted all over my hand and stomach.

Coming down from my own high, I looked over at Bella who had now stilled. She had a faint blush covering her face, and her breathing returned to normal. "Beautiful," I sighed.

Gently I pulled my arm out from underneath Bella's shoulders, trying my best not to wake her. I quietly slipped out of bed and headed to my room and grabbed a pair of fresh boxers. Then went into the bathroom to clean up. I realized, and not for the first time, that Sex, even the kind you have with yourself, is messy. Very Messy.

After a quick shower, I climbed back into bed and laid on my side, with my head propped up on my hand. I pushing a strand of hair away from Bella's face.

Bella's eyes opened sleepily and she smiled as I beamed down at her.

"Morning, beautiful."

Bella chuckled. "Do you always do that? Watch me sleep?"

"Sometimes, got a problem with that?"

"No, its just that I look horrible when I first get up, so I don't know why you'd want to."

"Ah, Bells, always underestimating yourself. You really have no clue how beautiful you are, do you?" I asked, as I ran a finger along her cheek.

"Sure, sure," Bella replied. "If you say so." She started to sit up and stretch. Bella didn't have a baby bump, but that didn't stop me from checking every morning. "I should go get breakfast started."

"Okay, we'll work on you self esteem later. But there is something that I wanted to ask you."

"What is it, Jacob?"

"It's just that Emily invited all of us over for breakfast next week. The whole pack and the imprints, so…I was wondering if you'd like to go? It'd just be breakfast, Bells." I said, sitting up more.

Bella felt uncomfortable around the pack and the other imprints, she was the vampire girl after all. She thought they all hated her, and wouldn't understand how she could choose a bloodsucker over an imprint.

"Jake…I don't know…" Bella mumbled.

"Oh, c'mon Bells, they won't bite." I tried.

Bella rolled her eyes. "They don't like me."

"Honey, that's not true. You know my sister loves you, and Seth is cool. Well, you know what I mean." I chuckled.

She didn't see my humor. "Yeah, and what about the rest of them? They all see me as the 'Vampire Girl.' I won't fit in, they don't trust me, Jake. And really I can't say that I blame them, with all that I put you through, AM putting you through." Bella frowned.

"It'll be fine. You let me worry about them. They won't say anything to you, I'll make sure of it. And besides, Emily has been bugging me to bring you over. You can't just stay holed up in the house cooking and cleaning. But if you really don't want to go - "

"Fine," Bella grumbled. "What time?"

"Whenever we get there. But we shouldn't be too late, there's never enough food when the pack is involved." I grinned, winning the battle. Bella just sighed.

"I'm going to go get a shower." Bella said, climbing out of bed. She was wobbly as she stood, so I reach out and grabbed her around the waist. "Whoa, head rush."

"You okay?" I checked, as I helped her to sit on the end of the bed.

"Yeah, just the hormones again." Bella sighed.

I smiled as I knelt down and put my hands on her knees, with my face close to Bella's still-flat stomach. "Hey, kid, stop making your mama so dizzy. She's accident prone enough as it is."

Bella laughed and swatted lazily at my head. "Don't blame the baby, this is all your fault as I remember."

"Hmm, I seem to remember you being there as well, Bells. And VERY willing." I winked at her, and then placed a soft kiss on her belly.

I looked up at her to see her face turn red as her heartbeat sped up. "You have a point." She said a little breathlessly.

Bella's arousal flooded my senses again and my inner wolf went wild.

"What are you thinking?" I said as I moved my hands to her thighs.

"N..nothing…Why?" Bella's breath caught in her throat.

"Because, Bells, I KNOW what you're thinking." I said as I slid my hands further up her thighs. " And it's the same thing you were thinking earlier."

"When?"

"When you were dreaming."

"Oh God, I was talking in my sleep again? What did I say?" Bella squeaked.

"It's not so much what you said as what you did." I grinned.

Bella's mouth popped open suddenly, but she didn't speak.

"Don't worry, Honey. You made my hip very happy."

"No…" Bella said disbelievingly.

I just shook my head, and moved in between Bella's open knees.

"Jake, I..I'm so sorry." Bella stuttered.

" Bells, don't be. I might never wash my hip again, I want your scent all over me." I said as my hands traveled around her hips, and under the shirt she wore to bed.

Bella's breathing hitched as I pushed the fabric up, feeling the smooth skin of her lower back. My fingers traced patterns along the edge of her underwear.

"It was just a dream." Bella protested, but she placed her small hands on my chest and let them wander a trail down my stomach.

"We can make it real." I almost growled in her ear.

Bella let out a low, breathy sigh, as I began to kiss my way down her neck, taking time to pull her earlobe into my mouth and softly nibble.

Bella groaned and scrapped her fingers through my hair. I almost growled at how good it felt.

"I can smell how turned on you are, Bells. And it's driving my wolf crazy." I moaned into Bella's neck.

"Your sense of smell is really unfair." Bella panted.

"I think it comes in handy." I said with lidded eyes, as Bella claimed my lips with hers. Our tongues stroked and caressed each others.

"Air," Bella was barely able to get out as she finally broke off the kiss.

"Shirt." I said as I pulled Bella's top up, she held up her arms so that I could quickly slip it off of her.

I grabbed Bella's hips and pushed her up the bed. Then I stared at her lust filled eyes as I climbed up to hover over her.

It had been too long. This mornings earlier activities had not been enough. I wanted to be inside of her, to claim her as mine.

"Is this…is this okay." I asked her a little worried. I had been reading up on pregnancy, especially sex and pregnancy. And all the books said the same thing, It was fine and even beneficial sometimes. But the last thing I wanted to do was hurt Bella or the baby.

"It's okay, Jake. I'm fine, the baby's fine. Maybe I'm a bad person for wanting this… I'm cheating…but I want you so bad, Jake…..Please…"

"No, Bells, this is anything but bad. Anything but wrong. This is all kinds of right." I said huskily, as I gave a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth before my lips began their descent.

First I kissed along her jaw line, down her neck and collar bone. Then I pulled one of her taught, pink nipples into my mouth, swirling my tongue around her hardened peak. Bella moaned and arched herself into my mouth before I went to give her other breast the same attention.

I bit down gently on her nipple and Bella squeaked, her hands roamed my body leaving goose bumps in their wake.

Bella moaned my name, and then froze underneath me.

"Jake? Jacob, what was that noise?" Bella said in a hurried whisper.

I raised my head to meet her eyes. "Just you moaning my name." I grinned.

She sighed. "No, I mean the noise coming from out there." Bella motioned to the closed bedroom door.

"It's just Billy getting up." I breathed into her skin.

Bella stayed still for a second before she started to push at my shoulders. "No, Jake we can't…"

I looked up to see Bella's panicked face. "Sssh, Honey, we can be quite."

"No! I…I can't do this with him right outside." Bella stuttered as she push my shoulders harder.

I groaned and rolled off of her, sitting up at her side. Bella Crawled over to sit in my lap. She placed her forehead against my chest, as I stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I want to, I REALLY want to, but he'll know something is going on."

"Bells," I chuckled, " We're imprinted…not to mention we sleep in the same bed most nights. I'm sure Billy thinks we get into all kinds of kinky things." I laughed, running my fingers up and down her arm.

Bella looked up at me shocked, before she covered her face with her hands. "He probably does." She groaned. "But we don't have to confirm his suspicions."

"Okay," I sighed

Bella got up to retrieve and put on her shirt.

I just sat there and shook my head. "Cock-blocked by my own father," I mumbled.

Bella giggled as she turned towards me. "Did you just say, 'Cock-blocked?'"

"S'oaky, I'll just have to make a date with Miss Right."

"Miss Right?" Bella creased her forehead.

I raised my right hand and gave her my best jazz hands.

"Oh!" Bella blushed. "You've been hanging around Quil too much." She laughed.

"One of the many job hazards."

I shifted off the bed and went over to her, as she was putting on a pair of sleep shorts.

As she stood up I ran my hands along the tops of her shoulders. "Later then?" I checked.

Bella looked up at me with a smirk. "I promise as soon as Billy's out of the house I'll make more than your hip happy."

"Oh, baby," I groaned.

"Mmm," Bella sighed. "Miss Right will be disappointed."

"She'll just have to get over it."

Bella stood up on her tip-toes and kissed me passionately. I grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up as I deepened the kiss. Her hands roamed from around my neck to tug and fist in my hair.

Suddenly Bella made an unhappy noise in the back of her throat and pulled away. Her eyes as big as saucers.

"What's wrong, Bells?"

"Bathroom!"

I quickly, but gently put Bella on her feet again as she cupped a hand over her mouth, then she made a mad dash to the toilet.

"If I didn't know better, I'd take that as an insult, Honey." I chuckled as I followed her into the bathroom, shut the door and held her hair back.

Ever since the night Bella came to stay with us she had been getting sick. But at least she had given up on trying to make me leave when it happened. I couldn't think of leaving Bella when she was sick, even if it was just normal morning sickness. I wanted to be there for it all.

"Better?" I asked as Bella sat down next to the toilet.

"Yeah, I think so."

"You wanna go lay down some more?" I said as I filled a glass of water for her to rinse her mouth out with.

"No, I think I'll stay here for a minute, just incase. Then I'll take a shower."

"Sure, sure. Do you want me to bring you in some crackers and gingerale?"

"That'd be great. Thanks, Jake."

"Anytime, Bells." I leaned down and kissed her on her forehead as I placed a hand on her stomach.

Bella put her tiny hand over mine and gave me a little smile.

"Be right back," I told her before making my way down our narrow hallway and into the kitchen.

Sure enough Billy was sitting there at the kitchen table drinking his morning mug of coffee.

"Morning, Dad," I grumbled.

"Son," he said nodding his head.

Something was off, he couldn't bring himself to look me in the eyes. And he seemed like he was deep in thought. Whatever it was I knew he'd tell me soon enough, if something was bugging him he usually couldn't keep his mouth shut about it. That was one of the biggest differences between us. So, I just went about my business, getting the Saltines out of the cupboard.

"Bella's sick." Billy stated.

I grabbed a glass and filled it with ice before purring the gingerale. "Yeah, she can't seem to kick this stomach bug." I lied.

Billy put down his mug, just as I was closing the fridge door.

"Jacob," Billy sighed. "I know she's pregnant."

AN: I know, yet another cliffy. I'm mean, but hey, they make me happy. ( She says with an evil grin.) But really let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading and please review! They make me even happier than cliffys!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I could give you all some very good excuses as to why I have not updated in a VERY long time, but I'm not going to do that. I will just get on with the story, and thank everybody for sticking it out with me. Big kisses and hugs!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. (I'm sure you didn't know that by now.)

Chapter 15

JPOV

I stood there shell-shocked, my mouth hanging open, and try as I might, I couldn't seem to close it. The ice cubes in Bella's ginger ale making a loud clinking noise in my shaky hand.

"What….um, you mean Rachel?" I tried unconvincingly.

"Jacob, sit down." Billy ordered his face creased with anger and betrayal.

I put the glass and box of crackers down on the kitchen table and took a seat. Truthfully, I was glad to sit, I wasn't to sure how long my legs were going to hold me up anyway.

"How did you know?" I asked barely above a whisper, trying to remember to breath.

One breath in…

…One breath out…

Two breaths…

…in…out…

"Jacob, I may be getting older, but don't treat me like I'm senile. I've been around pregnant women before, your mother for one. And the stomach flu doesn't last for weeks on end, showing up out of nowhere and than disappearing again. Morning sickness." Billy stated, finally meeting my eyes.

I just nodded my head and tried to swallow the huge lump in my throat.

"And given that no one has ever died of plane old morning sickness… and Bella does not seem to be dieing…I'm guessing that baby she's carrying isn't the leech's."

He knew. I couldn't deny it, not that I'd really want to. Bella was carrying my baby, and that could never be wrong or bad in my book. But the loud humming in my head was making it hard to think.

"Jacob?"

I took a deep breath and summoned all the courage I had.

"No. It's my baby." I said in a strong voice. It strangely felt good to tell someone other than the pack, even if that someone was my very disappointed looking father.

The pack all knew about the baby; I could never keep my thoughts away form that subject for long. But having other people know made it more real somehow. And I felt a strange swell of pride growing in my chest.

"Son, please tell me this was an accident…"

"No."

Billy pressed his lips together in a thin line as he glared at me.

"Dad," I sighed, "I can't tell you that, because this baby was wanted from the very beginning. I won't lie to you and say that there was a broken condom…or Bella forgot to take a pill…I won't tell you that this baby was an accident or a mistake, because it is anything but that."

"So you're telling me that you just decided all by your-sixteen-year-old-self to knock up the wife of a bloodsucker?!"

I heard the shower turn on in the bathroom and prayed that Bella couldn't hear our little exchange.

"No. I'm telling you I decided all by My-Sixteen-Year-Old-Self to have a baby with my imprint! The woman that I love. She was dieing for Christ sake, how could I let that happen? You know I couldn't! " I took a deep breath and tried to calm down before I got too loud.

"Listen, Dad, I know that you think we're too young. And I know that you don't believe in having kids outside of marriage, you worry how it will reflect on the tribe, what people will say, the council…I get it. But you know what, I don't care about those things. I care about Bella and OUR baby, that's what matters to me. They are the ONLY things that matter to me. And nothing you can say will change that."

"Are you finished, Son?"

"For now."

Billy rubbed his hands on the armrests of his chair and sighed.

"Jacob, don't you see that that is what I fear most? Forget about what this child would mean for the tribe, that if it's a son it would be a future Chief." He sucked in a ragged breath and shook his head. "Forget about my values. If she goes back to the vampire, you will not only be losing your imprint, you will be losing a child. How will you handle that?" Billy creased his eyebrows together and waited for a reply.

"She won't do that." I stated as I heard Bella turn off the shower.

"You can't be sure of that, Jacob."

I smiled sarcastically, as I got up and paced over to the kitchen counter and back. How could I make him understand.

"Jake, Jacob, look at me." Billy pleaded.

I clutched the back of the chair I had been sitting in. "Haven't you seen her lately? She's happy. She's not like she was before; She IS getting over Him." I hissed.

"She hasn't broken up with him. She's still married to him."

I clenched my teeth together. She was still married to him, hadn't even taken off that damn ugly ring yet. But I knew, I had to believe that it was only a matter of time. 'When she's ready,' I kept repeating to myself over the past few weeks.

"She will leave him. You don't know her like I do. She doesn't want the same things anymore. She wants to live."

Billy ran his hand over his thick brows, just as I heard the bathroom door click open.

"Does Charlie know?" He stared me strait in the face.

"No. And you're not going to tell him." I said in a rushed whisper, then looked up to see Bella standing there with damp hair, and still wearing her bed close. Her face was flushed, and her eyes as big as saucers.

"You…you didn't…you didn't tell him?" Bella barely choked out.

"No." I looked down at the kitchen table in front of me. "He guessed."

I saw Bella nod as I met her eyes. They were already brimming with unshed tears. Her face flaming redder.

"Bella?" Billy motioned for her to come to him. She reluctantly walked over, and he took her hands in his. "Well, I guess congratulations is in order." He sighed.

"Thanks, Billy." Bella said taking her hand from his and whipping her eyes. "But it's still early on, something could happen-"

"Nothing is going to happen." I cut her off. That thought was too much for me to handle.

"At any rate, why don't you take a seat. Someone in you're condition shouldn't be up and about as much as you are; always cooking and cleaning." Billy shot a look at me. "And you sit back down too, Jacob. Lot's to talk about."

Bella shuffled over as she tried to compose herself, and found a seat next to me across from Billy.

"Lot's to talk about." Billy mumbled again shaking his head.

"I hope, no I expect that you are going to do the right thing?" Billy asked looking straight at Bella.

"Dad, please."

"No, let her answer. She's a smart girl, I'm sure she knows what I mean."

"I'm not trying to hurt Jacob, I understand." She reassured.

"Than you've broken up with your vampire?" Billy retorted.

"No…I…I haven't told him that yet." Bella stuttered.

Billy rolled his eyes, and ran his hands behind his head as if he were trying to straighten his ponytail.

"No, I haven't told him," Bella corrected, "but I will." She took in a big breath of air. "Anyway, isn't this something that I should discuss with your son?" She looked from him to me.

I was proud of her taking such a stand in front of my father.

Billy sighed, but was undone by Bella's words. "I guess this is a matter for the two of you, but don't think for on second that you decision," He looked straight at Bella, "doesn't impact everyone…maybe more than you know. And in a town this size word is bond to get around, so if neither one of you is planning on telling Charlie…and I mean soon, I will. Is that understood? It was bad enough that you two, hell, the whole pack keeping this from me. I won't lie to Charlie, it's not right. He should know he's going to be a grandfather."

"I'm sorry that you had to find out like this, Billy." I rubbed Bella's thigh under the table trying to give her support. "And I…we are going to tell Charlie, I just wanted a little time to figure everything out. This is kind of new to me too."

Billy frowned, but nodded his head in understanding. He took one last sip of his coffee before he wheeled himself over and put his mug in the sink. "Well, we will have plenty of time to discuss this further, and you can be sure we will." Billy than came over and rested his hand on my shoulder. "Jacob, as disappointed as I am, I want you to know that I still love you, nothing could ever change that. And Bella I think you know that I've always thought of you as a daughter."

"Thank you, Billy." Bella mumbled ashamed. "Billy, let me make you something to eat. You can't live on coffee alone." Bella arose quickly from her seat, and started pulling things from the cabinets. "Pancakes? Bacon?"

Billy motioned with his hand for her to sit back down. "No Bella, that won't be necessary, Sam is taking me over to Sue's for breakfast. It's a good thing to, it'll give me time to ream Sam for not telling me that I'm going to be a grandfather again." He half smiled.

It was then that I thought of something that I knew would make Billy happy.

"Bells, why don't you tell my dad about your vision?"

Bella gave me a skeptical look.

"Please, just do it, it'll make him happy, trust me." I whispered.

Bella took a deep breath before she began, with Billy staring straight at her. "Well…you see…" Bella rang her hands.

"It's okay." I reassured her, as I took one of her hands into mine.

"Yes, please go on, Bella." Billy prompted.

"Okay, Well…it was right before the newborn battle. We were on top of the mountain where I was supposed to hide out until everything was over. Jacob was about to leave to join the rest of the pack…and well…we kissed and…"

Billy smirked. "And..?"

"And I sort of had a vision." Bella finished quickly.

Billy's face turned serious as he lend forward in his chair. "What happened in this vision, Bella?"

I knew Billy couldn't resist something like this. He loved hearing about peoples visions, or strange dreams, and he loved it even more if they came true. I always chalked it up to him believing in the tribal legends since he was a kid.

"I saw...I saw a whole other life, a life with Jacob...I saw Charlie, Renee, You Billy, the Pack. We were all so happy. It was the life that I could have if I choose Jacob. But the thing that stands out the most in my mind were our children..."

"You saw your future children?" Billy asked with bated breath.

"Yes, at least I think so, there were two of them, a boy and a girl. They were almost the same size, that's why I think It'll be twins."

"Twins." Billy repeted softly, before continuing. "And how do you know these children were yours?"

"I just knew they were mine. They came running out of the forrest with Jake right behind, and they were running towords me. They looked like Jacob, and a little like me."

"Have you had any more visions after this?"

"No, but I've had dreams about them. In the dreams they're running into the forrest instead of out of it, but when I try to follow them they're...They're just gone and I'm all alone."

Billy left out a big gust of air. "And you are positive that the children are yours and Jacobs?"

"Yes, 100%. What do you think the visions mean?"

Billy looked like a kid on Christmas morning. "I think that the Great Spirits were giving you a glimps at your future. The future you were always ment to have. It was their way of sending you on the right path. And if the Great Spirits ordaine it who am I to stand in the way. You two are imprinted. Even if I do think the timing is off for you two start a family, this is a time of celebration. He smiled.

I sighed a huge sigh of relief, just as there was a knock at the door.

"Jacob, go get the door. And don't think that this lets you off the hook, you still have to tell Charlie, or I will." Billy warned, and Bella cringed, as he went into his room to get ready for the day.

As soon as Billy left with Sam, Bella went over to the sink to wash Billy's mug out. She was much too quite, and taking way too long just to was one stupid mug, so I knew something must have been on her mind. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, tucking my face in her hair and breathing in her lovely sent, that alone could get me going.

"Bells, I'm sure Billy will give you a little more time to tell Charlie, if that's what's got you worried."

Bella said nothing, and continued to scrub the already clean cup.

"Bella, Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing is wrong. Didn't you hear, your dad's happy. Nothing is wrong." She said unconvincingly.

"Bells... don't give me that. I know you, and I know something is bugging you."

Bella put the mug down, and turned around suddenly to face me. "You really want to know what's wrong?" She had a look of determination in her eyes. "What's wrong is you said your imprint. You said you decided to get your imprint pregnant."

"You heard that?"

"Is that all I am to you, just your imprint? Someone you're bond to becuse of all this mindless imprinting?! Well, I don't want you to feel like you have to be with me, so you're off the hook, Jacob." She hissed.

"Bella..." I said slowly. "You only heard part of what I said. I also said the woman that I love. Do you really think that the only reason I love you is because of the imprint?"

Bella shook her head 'yes' as tears started to pool in her eyes.

"Than you have no idea how wrong you are, Honey. I've loved you since I was five years old. I've loved you since mudpies." I smiled. "I've loved you from as far back as I can remember. No amount of magic, or whatever you want to call it could or would ever change that. I've always known that you were the one for me. And I only fell more in love with you when you came back to Forks and hung out with me in my crappy little garage. I don't want off the hook. I want to be right here with you, and imprinting has nothing to do with it. You and our family are the only things I care about. Please, Bells, you have to believe me."

Bella looked a the floor, before I hooked my finger under her chin, and brought her eyes to meet mine.

"Please, Honey." I whispered as I first kissed away the tears that were now falling on her cheeks, and took her in my arms. Kissing my way down the side of her neck, down to her collar bone, and finally getting on my knees to kiss and nuzzle her stomach where are baby was growing.

To be continued...

A/N: I have more to this chapter, but since I haven't updated in such a long time I was in kind of a hurry to get this out. I hope to update with more later on this week.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you all for your great reviews, they really do mean a lot to me! I especially want to thank DauntlessTheBrave who took the time to review on a number of my chapters, you're awesome!

Everything Twilight belongs to S.M.

*Warning* This chapter does contain some lemony goodness, so if that offends you please skip it!

Chapter 16

JPOV

Bella reached a hand up and ran her fingers through my hair, as she sighed. "I know you love me, Jake. It's just when I heard you talk about the imprint...I let my mind go crazy. I panicked."

I closed my eyes and rubbed my nose across her midsection, taking comfort in her warmth and smell, her heartbeat murmuring softly. Then another sound filtered into my consciousness. Fluttering. A fast, but soft sound...like a little birds wings...

Whoosh whoosh whooshwhooshwhooshwhooshwhoo sh

"Jake, I was wrong. I'm sorry - "

"Don't," I looked up at her worried face. "It's okay, everything is okay. Just be quiet for a minute. I heard...I thought I heard..."

Bella's eyebrows pulled up, but she remained silent. Her hands suspended in air, inches above my shoulders.

Holding Bella closer to me, I placed my ear flat to her stomach, and held my breath. There it was again.

Whoosh whooshwhooshwhooshwhooshwhoo shwhoosh...

If it weren't for the pack and hearing the same sound in Paul's head when he thought about Rachel and their baby, I might not have known what it was. A heartbeat. Not Bella's. Not mine. Something smaller, something growing...our baby's.

I looked up at Bella again as a huge grin spread over my face. But I kept my ear pressed to her belly.

...whooshwhooshwhooshwhooshwhoo shwhoosh

It was all I could do to keep myself from purring. The wolf in me content with the sound of our growing child.

"What do you hear?!" Bella said with a mixture of concern and excitement.

"heartbeat." I said in aw.

"You can hear the baby's heartbeat!" Bella quickly placed her hands on her stomach above my head. "What does it sound like?"

"Like a birds wings. Bells, it's the most amazing thing. I wish you could hear it."

"Does...does it sound healthy...normal?"

I stood up to meet Bella's worried eyes. "It's fast, but strong. It sounds perfect, Bells. Healthy and normal and perfect." I smiled

"That's amazing, Jake." Bella said clutching her belly and grinning. "You can really hear it?"

"As clear as you clear as yours and mine, Honey." I pulled her into my arms, and held her tight.

Bella giggled, and then I could almost hear the gears in her head turning. "But you said 'heartbeat,' so there's just one?"

I pulled away for a second to see a slight disappointment flicker across her face. "Just one. Are you upset? Honey, please don't be."

"No," Bella shook her head. "I was just so sure...I guess the vision didn't mean anything. I wanted them both...I mean the vision, the dreams...there were always two."

"We have plenty of time for as many babies as you want. We have our whole lives." I said brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Don't be sad, Bells, I'm not. This is one of the happiest days of my life. Your having my baby, and I don't care if it's one, or enough for a whole baseball team."

That made Bella laugh. "Jake, a whole baseball team? like they would all even fit in me. ouch."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, you're right. Not a good idea, but someday, one by one. Bells, I want dozens of babies with you."

"Let's just start with the one." Bella smiled, and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Sure, sure."

"We really did it, we're really going to have a baby." Bella sighed into my chest. "This is happening. I'm going to be a mom, and you're going to be a dad."

Dad. I was going to be a dad! And the proof was right there growing strong in Bella. My family was right here in my arms. And I promised myself that I was never going to let anyone or anything get in the way of us being happy. No one was ever going to hurt them, and I would kill anyone who ever tried.

"Parents." Bella continued. "We're going to be parents. There's a real, little person living inside me right now. I'm having a baby." Bella started to sound anxious. "I'm having a baby, and a baby is going to come out of me. Oh God, Jake, how is a baby going to come out of _me_! What if it's too big? What if I'm too small? What if I'm not a good mom? Jacob, what if I'm like my mom? What if I'm bad at this? I'm an only child, Jake, what do I know about babies! What if it hates me?" Bella started to hyperventilate.

"Whoa, Honey, slow down." Taking Bella's face in my hands, I looked her straight in her eyes. "We are going to be great parents. And _we_ are having a baby. I'm gonna be there the whole time, holding your hand. You're not alone in this, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you or our baby. Your mom? You're nothing like her. Our baby is gonna love you, because I love you. And whatever we don't know, we'll figure out together."

"But, Jake..."

"No buts. We. Are. Going. To. Be. Fine. Breathe, Bells." I slowly released her face and pressed my palms to hers, interlacing our fingers. "Breathe. Everything is going to be okay."

We stayed like that until Bella's breathing had returned to normal.

"You really believe that?" She asked skeptically.

"I know it." I said firmly.

She saw my confident expression and knew I ment every word I'd said. Finally her whole body relaxed.

"How do you always know what to say to make me feel better? I love you, Jake."

"I love you too, Honey - " was all I managed to get out before my lip met hers. It was sweet and gentle at first, but soon turned more passionate. My lips hungry for hers.

Bella didn't protest but, wrapped her arms around my neck, as I ran my fingers through her hair.

My hands traced down her body, brushing the sides of her slightly swollen breasts. Caressing and taking in her every inch as my hands slowly slid down her slight frame.

Bella rubbed her hands over my peaked nipples, down my stomach...Tracing the line where my hips met my cut-offs, she lingered there. Going back and forth across the V that was just above the hem line. Her hand dipping a little further at each pass. And to my surprise, one of her small hands reached around to cup my butt. She gave it a little squeeze.

I kissed her deeper and pushed her against the counter, as she fisted her hand in and pulled on my grown-out hair. It always tuned me on when she that, and I was sure she knew it.

I was just about to carry her off to our room when Bella put her hand up to my chest to stop me.

"Wait...there's something I have to do." Bella said panting." I should have done it long ago...But I couldn't."

Kissing down her jaw line I couldn't imagine what she would have to do at a time like this. Giving me a final push to the chest, letting me no that she meant it, I let go.

"I should have done this a long time ago." She repeated. "...But I just couldn't." She said walking into what had become our bedroom, as I followed.

"I'm not saying that I'm not afraid, but need to do this, Jacob." She said as she went over to the set of draws in the room.

I waited patently, and to my surprise she pulled out a small white box.

"I'm sorry , Jacob. I don't know why this taken me so long..." Bella said as she removed frist her engagement ring and placed it in the box, than the heart charm. She placed them both in the box and slowly closed the draw.

There were tears in her eyes, and I quickly went to her. But I couldn't have been happier.

"I should have done that a long time ago." Bella said sniffling.

I placed my arms around her.

Bella curled into me. "I know what I want, and I want you. I want life and our family. I'm so dumb for it to take me so long... If you haven't noticed sometimes I can be really blind." She sniffled.

She tucked her head down and I could feel her tears slowly trickle down my chest.

I hooked my fingers under her chin, and made her look me in the eyes. "Don't care."

"But I do..." I cut her off with a kiss.

"doesn't matter." I said before another kiss

She broke the kiss off. "Yes, it does."

"Do you love me?" I asked... kiss

"Yes."... kiss

"Than it doesn't matter."... kiss

"But...I was wrong..."... kiss

"You love me."... kiss

"Yes, but I should tell you how bad I feel."... kiss

"You really need to stop talking." I said as I pushed her onto the bed. "I know what I need to, you love me. You're having my baby. You're here with me now. Did I cover everything?" I asked as I pulled her shirt over her head.

"Yes," Bella breathed.

"And you're sorry about the past, which you can't do anything about. Do I have it covered?" I lowered her panties to the floor.

"Yes."

"Than let's forget about everything but you and me, okay?"

"Okay."

Bella crawled back on the bed waiting for me.

"Can we try something else?" I asked.

"What?" Bella giggled as i grabbed her hips and turned her around.

"Something we'll have to do anyway when the baby gets bigger." I explained.

"Jake..."

"You trust me, Bells?" I positioned her on her hands and knees at the edge of the bed.

"This...this just feels naughty." Bella said with her butt in the air.

The sight of her ready and willing like that only for me made the wolf in me, let alone the man go wild.

"Do you want to be naughty?" I checked.

"Yes." Bella whimpered as I ran a finger though her folds. "Oh, Jacob."

"What was that, Bells?" I asked as I did it again.

"Please, Jacob." Bella pleaded.

She was so wet, and it had been so long since we had done anything even close to this, that I was ready to explode. Her pleading almost pushed me over the edge, it was all I could take.

More than ready for her I positioned my leaking tip at her entrance, and slowly pushed my way into Bella's center as she moaned. In no time I was seated deep within her.

It felt just as good as I had remembered. No, it was better because this time Bella had chosen me. She was _mine_.

As I rocked my hips, Bella met each one of my thrusts. I set a steady pace, and I loved watching my length disappear inside of her.

I quickened my thrusts and withdraws as Bella fisted her fingers in the sheets, and cried out. "Jake...Oh God... Jacob!"

"You okay?" I checked.

"Yesss," Bella said breathlessly. "Just feels... different...Yyy...your touching...everything."

"And...that's a good thing? I thrust deep into her as I circled my hips.

"Oh, goooood." Bella mumbled as she shook her head.

I slowed down my pace, but kept up a good rhythm as I laid my body over hers and I began kissing her shoulder blades. Licking and kissing my way along her neck, Bella turned her face to kiss my lips. Beads of sweat were forming on her forehead and neck, and her face flushed.

With one hand I held onto Bells hip, and with the other I reached under her to where we were joined. I could feel my own release coming, so I began rubbing circles over Bella's most sensitive area.

Bella broke off our kiss crying out, and throwing her head back. Her hair flying wildly around her, and brushing my face.

Our bodies slipping and sliding together from are combined sweat. With a few more thrusts Bella came, her whole body shaking. She made wordless noises - beyond speech. I followed right after, with Bella clamping down on my throbbing member.

We stayed there for a moment as we came down from our high.

"Jake... need to... lay down." Bella said still out of breath.

I laid down and tucked her into my side. "You okay?" I asked concerned. Maybe I had been a too rough. I wanted to kick myself until Bella gave me a tired, but very satisfied smile.

"Better than 'okay.' That was just very intense." Bella blushed and kissed my shoulder. "We needed that."

"Oh, Honey, you have no idea." I almost growled as I grinned at her.

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has stuck it out with me and are still reading my little story...Anyway, thanks again for reading and please review!

.


End file.
